Thirty Days To Love -Apostar Puede Llegar A Ser Peligroso- (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Damon Salvatore es el típico amante de la noche, pero la vida le da una segunda oportunidad. Lo que él creía un juego de niños se va a convertir en un sueño, un sueño de amor. Apostar Puede Llegar A Ser Muy Peligroso Disclaimer: AU. Todos Humanos. Personajes: de CW [TVD]
1. Prólogo

_**Esta historia no será publicada oficialmente hasta diciembre-enero, pero puede que suba algún episodio de vez en cuando, como cada dos semanas o así.**_

**Título**: Thirty Days To Love "Apostar Puede Llegar A Ser Peligroso"

**Autor**: Angelito97-Delena

**Rating**: +16-18

**Pairings**: Damon & Elena / Stefan & Elena / Stefan & Klaus / Rebeckah & Damon / y algunas más :)

**Sinopsis**: Damon es un capullo integral, que tiene todo lo que quiere y más. Una noche, entre risas y copas, Damon y sus amigos llegan a un acuerdo: el primero debe enamorar en un plazo de treinta días a la primera muchacha que cruce o salga de la puerta principal, medio en broma y medio en serio Damon accede, pero no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto hasta que una joven castaña, que todo el pueblo conoce bien, entra en el salón de los Salvatore: Elena Gilbert, la chica más responsable y buena del lugar. Damon se queda blanco, pues esa chica le odia a muerto por jugar con los sentimientos del hermano de la joven...

**Advertencias**: AU: Universo Alternativo; Todos Humanos

**Disclamer**: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Personajes creados por LJ Smith, CW, concretando "The Vampire Diaries"

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Mystic Falls no es un pueblo cualquiera, cierto es que a primera vista parece un pueblo sencillo donde sus habitantes se desvelan por hacer de él un pueblo mejor. Pero no es tan sencillo como lo pintamos. Mystic Falls es un pueblo situado en la zona de la costa perdida de Estados Unidos, en una zona cualquier donde una persona simple se perdería con tan solo mirar un mapa pero que en realidad todos conocen por los rumores que hay fuera de los límites del distrito. Mystic Falls es un pueblo residencial para universitarios, donde cualquier cosa está permitida, donde sucede las cosas más inexplicables, esa es Mytic Falls el reino de los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, cualquier persona que tenga la edad entre los quince y los treinta es bienvenido, y recordará su estancia durante toda su vida, en cambio, la gente más mayor no lo pasa tan bien o directamente no elige ese lugar como destino de relax, como no sea que viva allí o tenga familia.

Mystic Falls es un pueblecito de costa, donde el clima es agradable hasta en invierno, donde las calles por las noches están atestadas de gente, donde las mañanas resuena la música de la radio, un lugar explícito de amistad, amor y diversión, pero, ¿es así siempre? ¿es así para todo el mundo?

Elena Gilbert, de diecisiete años no lo ve tan hermoso, pues ella no es la chica típica que ama las fiestas y el alcohol, ella es la típica adolescente que se pasa las mañanas en clase, las tardes en su casa viendo una película o charlando con sus amigas, claro esta después de estudiar, una niña responsable y dulce, que adora a su hermano y a su familia, bueno, esto último es un poco más complicado, pues perdió a sus padres en un accidente de coche junto a su hermano más pequeño Jeremy, ahora Elena vive con su hermano mayor y su tía que viene de vez en cuando, cuando no está ocupada con las tesis de su último año. Elena no es la chica popular, cierto es que es animadora y una de las mejores pero no es rubia de ojos azules que con una sonrisa los tiene a todos bajo su manga, no, ella es guapa, no hay que negarlo, pero es morena y de ojos chocolate y no deslumbra a la gente con su sonrisa, pues hace mucho tiempo que su rostro no se permite dibujarlo, ni siquiera cuando está con sus dos mejores amigas: Katherine y Bonnie, dos chicas muy distintas que se unieron a ella de casualidad, la primera fue novia de su hermano mayor hasta que este descubrió su verdadero "yo" sexual, la morena lo pasó muy mal y se refugió en Elena, desde ese día no se han vuelto a separar, y mira que se llevaban mal, la otra, Bonnie era su mejor amiga junto a Caroline desde pequeñas, pero Caroline optó por irse a Nueva Orleans en busca de aventuras junto a su hermano pequeño Klaus, no ha vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Una de las cosas más relevantes de Mystic Falls, a parte de las fiestas y la diversión, más lo que le rodea, es el periódico, tienen los mejores redactores de todo el estado, y sin exagerar, por no hablar de un apartado exclusivo para los estudiantes de periodismo, pero no por eso es nombrado ahora, sino porque, gracias a su hermano, que estudia periodismo, Elena tiene una columna para ella sola, donde escribe siempre todo lo que piensa del día anterior, sin ánimo de lucro la castaña tiene su propio séquito de seguidores, pero nadie sabe su identidad. Su hermano está orgullosísimo de ella. Uno de los problemas principales de MF son las familias fundadoras, pero no las del pueblo, si no la de las fiestas y demás, ellos son los encargados de decidir cuando, como y donde se celebra una fiesta, y quien está invitado, el principal fundador es Damon Salvatore, el chico más guapo, atractivo y sexy de todo el pueblo pero también a partes iguales, el tío más capullo, vanidoso y manipulador de todo el estado. Juega con los corazones de mujeres y hasta de hombres solo por propia diversión, como en el caso del segundo o de vicio, como en el caso del primero.

Elena y Damon se odian a muerte, puro odio, la primera por el simple hecho de que Damon manipula a su antojo a todo el mundo-menos a ella pero ese no es el problema-inclusive a su hermano, que sin decir cual era su sexualidad a sus más allegados, Damon se encargo de que quedara público ante el pueblo por medio de la televisión y una fiesta. Su hermano lo pasó fatal y se quedó encerrado durante mes y medio en su habitación, casi acaban en el hospital por falta de vitáminas, que concede el sol. Damon la odia por ser una amargada, según él, y una aburrida, y por estropear siempre sus planes, ya que el padre de esta era un gran amigo del de Damon, con la muerte de Grayson, Giuseppe ha visitado a los chicos en sonoras ocasiones, y Elena aprovechó la oportunidad para fastidiar a Damon, resumiendo, que no se pueden ni ver. No con ello quiero decir que esto sea para siempre, las cosas cambian, y en treinta días, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, estos chicos cambiaron de parecer, casi. ¿queréis saber la historia?

Pues seguid leyendo...

Los rayos de Sol iluminaba con precisión el cuarto semidesnudo de una estudiante, poco a poco, iban a acercándose hasta el filo de una cama, destrozada, pues era un revuelo de sábanas y películas, tres figuras embutidas en dichas sábanas intentaban evitar ser dadas por la luz, la de la derecha iba vestida completamente de verde, con el pelo enredado en trenzas y purpurina, a causa, seguramente de una fiesta, la de la izquierda, tenía el pelo hecho un revoltijo, como si una guerra reinace en él, vestía de celeste, era un camisón, o parecido; la del medio llevaba un moño alto, con algún que otro pelo rebelde, vestía con unos short negros y una camiseta de tirantes rosa, estaba de espaldas, abrazada a las otras dos chicas, la de la izquierda bufó al notar el calor, y la de la derecha murmuró una queja inaudible, la del medio rió, y con torpeza se removió despertando a las otras dos chicas..  
Una de ellas le lanzó un cojín manchado de pintura, la castaña del moño lo esquivo como pudo, y con los ojos medio cerrados estiró las cortinas para que el nuevo día diera paso a su habitación...  
-¡Elena...!-gritaron las otras dos chicas, recogiéndose en un bulto debajo de las sábanas, la castaña de piel más clara tomó la voz cantante-¡Cierra esa puta ventana!  
Elena volvió a reir, aunque la felicidad no se veía reflejada en sus ojos, ni siquiera en su rostro, al oír la risa Bonnie, la de verde, alzó la cabeza esperanza de que su amiga por fin fuera feliz aunque fuera a su costa, pero no era así, daba miedo verla sonreir sin sonreir, Bonnie tiró del pelo de su otra amiga, Katherine, la cual intentó golpear al aire en vano.  
-Joder, no hay quien duerma con vosotros...-se rascó la barriga-Dios estáis hechas un desastre...-Katherine las miró a ambas, estaban llenas de pintura, y de purpurina, Bonnie y Elena se lanzaron una rápida mirada, y se echaron encima de su amiga, que también estaba hecha un desastre, los gritos y las risas resonaron desde la otra habitación que estaba ocupada, el chico se tapó con las sábanas para no escucharlas, pero su despertador le dio la señal de que ya era hora.  
-¡Chicas!-maldijo en voz alta, las tres aludidas se quedaron en silencio y soltaron una risita contagiosa, un chico moreno, con el pelo destrozado y restos de gomina entró a la habitación con una camiseta de superman y unos boxers, las risas volvieron a inundar la sala, el chico se arrascó el pelo-¿¡Qué coño...!?  
-¿No te gustaba la gomina?-preguntó inocente Bonnie-Pues eso es lo que tienes...  
-¡Así no se echa!-las regañó Katherine aguantando la risa-Y menos mezclada con pasta de dientes-volvió la risa, y el enfado de la víctima aumentó.  
-Lo siento...-puso un puchero su hermana, y se levantó para abrazar a su hermanito-¡Estas muy guapo!  
-Tengo una entrevista con el decano, os voy a matar-las amenazó con un dedo, las chicas de la cama empezaron a gritar asustadas, pero con una mezcla de diversión y cansancio-¡Sois horribles! Como la ducha no me quite esto...  
Las chicas, en cuanto la puerta se cerró se dejaron caer por la risa, excepto Elena que se había quedado concentrada en una sola cosa: la foto familiar que tenía en sus manos, se la acababa de encontrar en el suelo, repasó con los dedos el contorno de su hermano Jeremy, cuánto le echaba de menos...  
Katherine la observó en silencio, mientras Bonnie se miraba en el espejo, frunció el ceño, tendría que hacer algo rápido o su amiga acabaría hundida en una depresión, se acercó silenciosa a Bonnie...  
-Tenemos que hacer algo-susurró-y rápido.  
-Si...-coincidió, mirando de reojo a su amiga-pero ¿el qué? Ya lo hemos intentado todo...  
-Ya, pero tiene que haber algo, ¿un chico?  
-Ya sabes que después de lo de Matt, Elena no se siente bien para una relación-ambas asintieron-le salió rana su príncipe, y todo por culpa...  
-De Damon Salvatore-saltó Elena, que las había estado escuchando, las chicas se giraron, Elena estaba cruzada de brazos observándolas-lo sé, pero no es por eso, es porque no me siento capaz de abrirme a alguien, cuando lo hice con Matt, al día siguiente todo el mundo sabía mi secreto, por cortesía de Damon Salvatore.  
Las dos chicas se miraron, conocían la verdad, ellas no sabían nada del secreto pero si sabían que todos o casi todos los chicos estaban bajo el mandato del fundador Damon Salvatore, hasta las chicas le seguían babeando por todos los lados, ya fueran universitarias como él, colegialas o simplemente amas de casa, Damon tenía el control del pueblo, y todo el mundo lo sabía.  
El grito del hermano de Elena las devolvió a la atmósfera de paz, la aludida fue a ver a su hermano mientras las otras dos chicas se vestían y quitaban inútilmente los restos de pintura y purpurina, los cuatro lo pensaron, ese día iba a ser el último de sufrimiento, pasase lo que pasase...

**~Damon & Elena~**

Unas manos rodearon la cintura de esa rubia deslumbrante, de la cual no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, ni donde la había conocido, y dudaba que lo fuera a recordar en el algún momento, y no era una cosa que le interesa en absoluto, pero siempre tenía la impresión de que las chicas no captaban su esencia, solo un polvo nada más, no era un chico de relaciones cortas ni largas, es que no tenía relaciones de ningún tipo, solo un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" pero estaba claro que ellas nunca cambiaban. Nunca entendería a las mujeres. Soltó a la chica sin cuidado fuera de su cama, bueno, no era exactamente su cama, pero igualmente la tiró fuera de ella, tras estirazarse y saborear las quejas inhumanas de esa rubia se deslizó por las sábanas hasta la ducha, sin importarle siquiera el lugar donde se encontraba. Mientras el agua caía sin control por su dorso desnudo sintió a un cuerpo deslizándose bajo la placa, tornó los ojos, odiaba el sexo mañanero, y mucho menos después de una resaca y después de esa chica, ya la había probado, él no se excedía con la comida, por lo que tampoco lo hacía con las mujeres, con una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo, tiró del brazo de la chica hasta el exterior, la dejó con cuidado encima del váter, y con otra sonrisa se metió en la ducha, la rubia abrió mucho los ojos, y asintiendo fue a cortar el agua caliente, si a ella no le quitaban el calentón, él tendría que bañarse con agua fría.

Una ducha caliente, para relajar los músculos y la tensión era lo mejor, cerró los ojos para saborear su tiempo de libertad antes de tener que salir de allí con una de sus sonrisas falsas, justo en el momento de mayor relax el agua dejó de funcionar, abrió los ojos, el agua estaba helada, con torpeza salió de la ducha insultando al aire, encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo y esbelto de la rubia, al mirarla bien la reconoció, y sonriendo empezó a gritar.

-¡Kol dile a la zorra de tu hermana que me deje en paz!-la aludida puso los ojos en blanco, y tras sacarle la lengua se metió en la ducha de la que él había salido por patas, un divertido Kol se reía de él desde el umbral, Damon no se coscó en taparse-Muy gracioso...

-Tío te lo advertí mi hermana es muy zorra, en todos los sentidos de la palabra-le lanzó una toalla que Damon dejó caer en el suelo, solo cogió su ropa, al olerla la volvió a tirar, pero esta vez por la ventana-Toma, te he traído la ropa de recambio.

-Gracias, al menos un Mikaelson me hace caso-se vistió con sus pantalones ajustados y una camisa vaquera, se la abotonó con torpeza, estaba cabreado-¿Cómo va lo de esta noche?

Kol, que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos tardó en darse cuenta de lo que su amigo le había preguntado, le lanzó la tablet donde estaba todo organizado por etiquetas, colores y demás. Damon sonrió divertido, acababa de levantarse y estaba todo listo sin mover él ni un músculo.

-Debes repasar y firmar eso, después las invitaciones serán enviadas, la fiesta es en tu casa, ¿estas seguro?-era la primera vez que Damon celebraba una fiesta en su casa, su padre acababa de irse y no volvía en un mes-Damon la gente es un desastre.

-Solo es una reunión de amigos, no hay de que preocuparse, y encima hay seguridad, ¿no?-Damon revisó ese detalle antes de que su amigo le contestase-Tío eres un genio-sonrió victorioso-has contratado a los mejores.

-Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?-se chocaron los puños-Que tengo entrenamiento, firma y mando, no hay error alguno.

Damon lo miró de arriba a abajo, buscó en el buscador algunos nombres clave, tras eso lo firmó con el bolígrafo y lo envió directamente, lanzando después la tablet a su amigo, salió de allí disparado, evitando por completo a esa rubia psicótica. Kol sonrió a la nada, era increíble el comportamiento de su amigo

sudaba todo, no le importaba absolutamente nada, y en vez de tener enemigos, tenía cada vez más aliados, compadecía a esas pobres mujeres, pero luego cambiaba de parecer cuando las veía lamiéndole el culo.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Bonnie preparaba el desayuno junto al hermano de Elena, el chico estaba enfadado pero el olor a tortitas con chocolate le calmaba los nervios por lo que se había unido a la chica a perpararlo. Elena seguía en la ducha, se pasaba allí por lo menos una hora diaria para despejar sus problemas o eso pensaban sus amigas, Katherine en cambio hacía zapping aburrida en el sofá, hasta que su móvil vibró, al abrir el mensaje saltó del sofá, literalmente, varias veces, los gritos se oían desde la segunda planta, unos preocupados Bonnie y compañía fueron a ver lo que le sucedía a su amiga, la cual se engancho en el cuello de su amiga.

-¡Me han invitado!-vitoreó-¡Yes, yes I can!-no dejaba de dar saltos, por lo que Bonnie perdió el equilibrio cayendo los tres al suelo, como una cadena, Bonnie le arrebató el móvil con una sonrisa en los labios, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció al ver quien era el que enviaba el mensaje, con rapidez se apartó.

-¿Qué es esto Katherine Pierce?-la aludida, tumbada en el regazo del chico puso mala cara-¿qué acabas de decirme arriba?

-Lo sé...pero es que estará Mason...

-Otro de los secuaces de ese cerdo-el hermano captó la indirecta, cogiendo de las axilas a la chica fue a la cocina, dejandolas solas-Se lo prometimos a Elena...

-Es la fiesta del año, celebramos el comienzo de un nuevo año, ¡en su casa! Puedo sacar buena información...-intentó, pero ambas sabían que no era una buena idea-Jo, merezco...

-¿Qué es lo que merecemos? Ser felices, no que Damon coja otra oportunidad de joder a Elena, y esta sería de lujo, ¿no lo ves?-Katherine asintió, tenía razón, pero Mason, para ella era diferente, o eso pensaba.

-Damon no estará pendiente de mi...

-¿¡Quién crees que envia las invitaciones!? Damon lo sabe más que sabido...

-Vale, vale, tendré cuidado, Elena no tiene porque saberlo...

-Pero lo sabrá, porque somos sus amigas y nos contamos todo, ¿recuerdas? y tu no tienes coche, necesitarás que alguien te recoja, ¿o dabas por hecho que ibas quedarte allí?

-¿Me estás llamando zorra-Salvatore?

Las dos amigas se encrucijaron en una batalla de miradas, Elena las observaba desde arriba, ella no se merecía que la gente se riese de ella y su familia pero tampoco sus amigas se merecían perder su vida social por ella, con pasos rápidos se puso en medio de las dos morenas.

-Puedes ir, puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres mayorcita y no necesito sentirme peor porque vosotras debáis perder vuestra vida social por mi culpa...

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro Kath, Bon, chicas, en serio, haced lo que queráis, eres mayor para saber de que es capaz Damon, y después de la fiesta puede irte a recoger Bonnie-las miró a ambas, y cogiendo sus manos la estrecharon-recordad, somos las Imparables...

Ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo, el olor a tortitas quemadas las hizo espavilar y correr haber que había sucedido, su hermano estaba con un abanico, y cortando el fuego, las chicas rieron y llamaron a una cafetería para que las trajese su desayuno, los chicos sumidos en sus pensamientos desayunaron animados, sin saber muy bien como iba a seguir el día, pero con un único objetivo, marcar el camino.

Katherine y Elena se pasaron la mañana entre ropa y más ropa, el mejor traje para esa noche, ninguna había nombrado la fiesta y quien era el patrocinador en toda la mañana, solo habían pasado el día entre tiendas, buscando el traje ideal. Cansada de tanta tontería, Elena se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, mientras su amiga se probaba un nuevo traje, llevaban ya cientos y ninguno le convencía, lo que le daba coraje es no haber tenido más tiempo para buscar el traje ideal, se arriesgaba a que alguien llevase su mismo traje.

-¡Joder Kath!-gritó Elena-¿Vas a salir o qué?

-¿Y si alguien lo lleva?-preguntó asustada, Elena puso los ojos en blanco, y se pasó la mano por el rostro-Puedo ser el hazme reir...

-Si estuviese Caroline no dirías eso...-ambas rieron, la rubia fuera comprado el mejor y lo fuese cambiado en dos segundos, sin exagerar, tenías una gran dote para la costura-¡Sal!

Katherine tras protestar salió, no estaba muy convencida, pero el traje en si era perfecto, unos pantalones ajustados de cuero, una camiseta caída de color plateado con collares a juego, Elena se mordió la lengua, y hizo el signo de la victoria, le quedaba hermoso. Ambas chicas, ya más tranquilas paseaban por el paseo de la playa, era tarde pero la gente seguía ocupando los mejores lugares, tampoco hacía mucha calor ese día por lo que era agradable estar allí, Katherine tenía varias bolsas y Elena un cucurucho de helado de chocolate con trocitos de más chocolate.

-Delicioso...-Katherine puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga no la estaba escuchando pero no se atrevió a replicarle-¿a qué hora es la fiesta?

-Pues a las nueve hasta el amanecer, ¿por?

-Por nada..-siguió con su helado-si tienes un problema llama, no lo dudes-le dijo muy seria, temiendo que su amiga sufriese como ella lo hizo con Matt, Katherine la abrazó y el helado cayó al suelo-¡No..!-sollozó, arodillándose en el suelo-mi helado...

-Lo siento...

**~Damon & Elena~**

Las fiestas de Damon Salvatore y sus amigos eran las mejores, todos los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes lo sabían, pero Katherine no se estaba divirtiendo para nada, tenía las miradas de la corte del Salvatore clavadas en la nunca. La odiaban y no mostraban ningún raparo en ocultarlo, ni siquiera Mason había estado pendiente de ella, tenía a su alrededor a Shane y a Connor, que eran mucho más mayores que ella, quería morirse, no eran ni las doce de la noche y ya quería irse de la fiesta, disculpándose se fue al baño, no se oía ningún ruido en él y lo agradeció.

Llamó a Bonnie...

-¿Si?-preguntó la amiga-¿Pasa algo Kath?

-¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Me aburro-mintió, y unos golpes en la puerta la asustaron de veras, intentó recuperar la calma-Por favor...

-Mierda-murmuró-es que tengo reunión familiar, desde que mis padres están divorciados no se reunen, y hoy me toca lidiar con ellos, ¿no puedes esperar una hora más? Hasta que se vayan a la cama...

Katherine miró a la puerta la voz de Shane la llamaba, claro que podía aguantar, pero no era capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda, tragó saliva y con toda la calma posible le dijo a su amiga que no pasaba nada, que podía aguantar unas horas más. Tras colgar el mundo se le hizo encima.

-¿Kathy?-ronroneó Shane, y unas risitas le rodearon, eran la corte-¿sucede algo...?

Katherine se dejó caer en el suelo, comprobando antes que el pestillo estaba hechado, definitivamente no era capaz de aguantar ni un segundo más en la fiesta, cas sin pensarlo pulsó las teclas...

Una soñolienta Elena descolgó...

-Necesito que me recojas, de veras que lo siento...-Elena se tapó la cara con la almohada, solo le podía pasar a ella-te lo recompensaré, pero es que tengo miedo...

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para Elena, que de un golpe bajó de su cama y fue directa a vestirse.

-Ahora mismo voy, en diez minutos estoy allí en la puerta principal, no te retrases...-Katherine cerró los ojos aliviada y colgó, tenía que salir del baño pero por lo menos esperaría unos minutos.

**~Damon & Elena**~

La castaña sin pensarlo mucho cogió unos vaqueros bastante viejos y su sudadera de deporte, más las llaves de su coche, y sin pensarlo se dio a la fuga con él, quería llegar lo más rápido posible para no preocupar a su hermano si se despertaba y para no asustar más a Katherine, tenía que haber sucedido algo muy gordo para que su amiga la llamase a esas horas para ir a buscarla con tanta urgencia, tuvo que frenar de golpe pues varios coches se dieron a la fuga en dirección a la playa, seguramente de cortesía de Damon Salvatore, se dio una hostia mental al pensar en él, que en podría coincidir con él, en lo que sucederia si se diese al caso, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Tras cerrar los ojos y volver a arrancar un único pensamiento cubrió su mente: su amiga la necesitaba.

Aparcó como un pudo a varios kilómetros de la casa, ya que la mansión estaba compuesta por unos terrenos que hacían de jardín actualmente, y que rodeaban la casa, había muchos coches aparcados, colocándose la capucha se adentró en el jardín a paso ligero para no llamar más la atención, era lo que faltaba, que se pudiese cruzar con un capullo o con la corte...

**~Damon & Elena~**

Damon observaba la fiesta que tenía en su salón, como la gente bailaba y se contoneaba a su alrededor para llamar solamente su atención, estaba borracho, era cierto, estaba demasiado borracho, cosa que no era típica de él, ya que normalmente era el único que no sobrepasaba el límite de alcohol, pero esa noche todo le superaba, no encontraba una satisfacción posible, nada que le complaciese, excepto el alcohol y la música. Sus amigos charlaban o ligaban haciendo un círculo a su alrededor, nos los escuchaba pero sonreía cada vez que se giraban para mirarle.

-¡Damon!-gritó uno en su oído, el aludido pegó un bote, y derramó parte de su cerveza, Mason le observaba con una sonrisa-Te estamos hablando...

-Tío, ¿a dónde te habías ido?-preguntó inocente Kol, buscando con su radar algo interesante en lo que mirar para que su amigo estuviese perdido-No hay buen material, ¿es eso?

-Pff me aburren-dio un nuevo trago, pero puso una mueca de asco, su cerveza estaba fría, se alargó para coger otra pero una rubia despampanante se la quitó-¿¡Quién coño te ha invitado!?

-Nadie pero tengo derecho legítimo a venir-se largó con la caja en las manos, Kol puso los ojos en blanco pero Mason y Alaric empezaron a reir a carcajadas, Damon estuvo a "esto" de levantarse y cogerla de los pelos.

-Calma fiera...-dijo medio borracho Ric, tirando de él hasta su lado-Solo es una chica, lo que necesitas es motivación...

-Eso, eso-coincidió Mason-ligar y tirar te es demasiado fácil, lo haces en menos de dos minutos...

-¿Y?-le cansaba ver las tonterías que podían decir sus amigos con una copa de más, le mangó la cerveza a uno que pasaba por ahí-No veo el problema, elijo, la degusto y la tiro, lo más normal...

-Ese es el problema-todos miraron a Mason, sin entender a qué se refería-que eliges y eso quita emoción...

-¿Te estás ofreciendo para hacer de cupido?-todos rieron ante la pregunta de Damon, Mason les lanzó un botellín vacío-Tío es que dices cada cosa...

-No hablo de eso...-miró a su alrededor-aquí está la clase normal que pueden venir a nuestras fiestas, las conoces, las has elegido tu-le señaló para enfatizar mejor la palabra-y eso no es divertido.

-No te entiendo...y dudo que alguien lo haga-volvieron a reir, pero Alaric esta vez no, pues estaba empezando a entender las palabras de su amigo.

-Hablo de que una apuesta puede resultar más motivador-esta vez la risa cesó, todos observaron al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-No sé, cualquier clase...-miró a su alrededor, y una idea macabra se le cruzó por la cabeza-siempre eliges a tu presa, esta vez va a ser ella la que elija...

-¿De qué hablas?

-La primera chica que cruce ese umbral, o salga de él será tu nuevo objetivo sin importar edad o físico, tienes un positivo ya que solo pueden estar locas por ti.

-Es una locura...-rió convencido de sus palabras.

-Tendrás treinta días...si fallas te pasarás todo un año sin sexo...-todos bufaron de alegría, les parecía un reto genial, Damon sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida, y tras beberse de un trago su botellín, lo lanzó al aire.

-Me sobran veintinueve días...-todos aplaudieron, Damon había accedido, y sin perder ni un minuto miraron hacia la puerta unos segundos, el pomo se giró y una melena castaña pasó por delante de sus ojos, Damon eufórico se subió encima de Mason para poder tener mejor acceso a esa chica.

Pero nada fue como él pensaba, no necesitaría un día ni treinta, sino un milagro, la melena castaña dejó paso a una figura, los cuatro chicos la observaron asombrados, hasta que se cruzaron con su rostro, los ojos chocolate se perdieron en los ojos celestes de Damon, ambos se quedaron blancos...

-Elena...-dijo asustado-Elena Gilbert...-su voz había sonado como un susurro, inferior a él, se dejó caer en el suelo, sus problemas acababan de comenzar, y sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a dar una segunda oportunidad...

_Apostar Puede Llegar A Ser Peligroso..._


	2. Primer Día

_**He decidido adelantarme y subir el primer episodio, este no me ha quedado muy bien comparado con los demás pero algo es algo. Dejad vuestra opinión que para mi es muy importante. Ya sabéis que hasta diciembre-enero no tendrá publicaciones oficiales.**_

**Primer Día **

Las risas y las bromas comenzaron al instante en que cada uno de los presentes de la apuesta vieron a la chica que entró en la casa. Damon agarró con fuerza a Alaric, que era el único que se había percatado del cambio de humor de su amigo, para poder sostenerse, Damon creía que le faltaba el aire.

La castaña, viéndose descubierta rogó que su amiga no tardase mucho en aparecer, pues no quería ponerse a discutir con Damon Salvatore, ni siquiera mirarle, pero esa idea le resultó errónea, pues acabo dirigiendo una glaciar mirada al grupo de chicos que no le apartaba un ojo de encima.

Mason, el más capullo, fue a hablar con la chica, con Kol protegiendo su espalda, el chico le quitó una copa a otro invitado, el cual empezó a quejarse pero al ver de quien se trataba se mordió la lengua, Elena que los veía venir empezó a rezar para que su amiga llegase lo más rápido posible, ¿dónde se había metido?

Mason la rodeó con su copa y con Kol, la castaña se dio por vencida y los observó con cara de pocos amigos, solo esperaba que a Damon no le diese por acercarse también.

-Pero, mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es nuestra amiguita Elena-le hablo con picardía directamente en el oído, la castaña se apartó asustada, chocándose con Kol-¿quién te ha invitado...?

-Eso, que no recuerdo haberte puesto en la lista-Kol recogió un mechón rebelde que se había salido de su improvisada coleta, la castaña volvió a apartarse, si no estuviera en el territorio de esos capullos les fuera dado unas buenas bofetadas.

-No estoy invitada-dijo seca, apartándose de los dos cazadores-vengo a recoger a una amiga, si no os importa...-intentó escabullirse, pero no lo consiguió pues se dio de bruces con otras dos figuras, al alzar la vista se encontró con Matt y Tyler.

-Elena...-se sorprendió el rubio que le tendió una mano, la chica se agarró a ella, pero las risas de Tyler y los demás, más la de la corte que estaba justo a su derecha se vio obligada a soltarse de un golpe seco, viendo que su amiga no estaba cerca optó por salirse al exterior, ya saldría Katherine.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando una rubia y una morena la frenaron, iban vestidas de dorado, y llamaban la atención con solo verlas, Elena no tardó en averiguar sus identidades, eran Rebeckah y Hayley, puso los ojos en blanco, y se cruzó de brazos, tendría que enfrentarse a las líderes de la corte si quería salir de allí sin ningún rasguño, pero sus planes se vieron desmoronados con la presencia de ese chico, una mano se posó en su hombro, y un escalofrío la recorrió entera, sin dejar ningún lugar oculto, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Vamos chicas que os recuerdo que es mi casa...-la voz cínica de Damon le resultó un tanto atercipelada, pero se borró esa sensación de la cabeza recordando todas las putadas que este le había hecho a lo largo del año-podéis mataros a unos kilómetros pero que no me relacionen con vosotras...

-Por favor Damon-le escupió Rebeckah-que soy una dama, no voy a romperle el cuello a esta idiota...

-Pues yo me lo estoy pensando-soltó sin pensar siquiera las consecuencias, se apartó con desgana de la mano protectora de Damon y se acercó más a la rubia, el chico tiró de ella hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose así mismo y a las dos chicas-¡No me toques!-se asqueó, y el chico la atrajó hacia él con más fuerza-Me haces daño...

-Es. Mi. Casa. Y. Aquí. Hago. Lo. Que. Me. Da. La. Gana...-estaban muy cerca, y Elena podía sentir como cada palabra sonaba con un tono diferente presagiando odio y dolor, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó soltar, solo a unos centímetros de él, el chico con la mejor de sus sonrisas cogió a Rebeckah del brazo y la besó con fuerza y complicidad, la aludida enredó sus dedos sobre sus cabellos, Elena quedó alucinada, y bufando se largó, a medio camino una chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Katherine...-se alegró, y la abrazó esta vez con más fuerza, pero al apartarse y poder verla mejor se quedó pálida y acabo ahogando una exclamación-¿Qué te han hecho...?

-Nada...-sollozó, limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas-tuve que saltar por las ventanas y me di de bruces con la basura-la castaña miró al cielo buscando una ayuda divina para no dar media vuelta y ponerse a patear todo lo que encontrase en su camino, pero el sonido de su móvil, que no es lo que ella esperaba, fue suficiente para decidir una vez por todas volver a casa, al mirar a la pantalla se mordió el labio, Jenna la iba a matar.

-Un momento-la abrazó con fuerza, mientras descolgaba-¿Jenna?-preguntó esperanzada de que no supiese nada.

-¿¡Dónde estas!?-gritó a todo telón-¡Nos tienes aquí muy preocupados, mueve tu asqueroso culo hasta casa ahora mismo!

-Lo siento Jenna, ahora te lo cuento...-y colgó, antes de que le diese por modo ventilador, no parar hasta sacar los trapos sucios de todos los Gilbert y Sommer del mundo, puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de su amiga calles abajo, hasta su coche, y rogó que estuviese donde lo había aparcado.

**~Damon & Elena~**

La fiesta había acabado antes de lo previsto por cortesía de sus amigos, Damon estaba dispuesto a alargarla una mañana y una noche más, pero sus amigos se habían puesto en las trece de que eso era una completa locura y que tenían mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar a la gente con sus resacas o a saber que más. Dispuesto a darse una ducha mientras los de limpieza se encargaban de lo demás, fue directo a su habitación, encontrándose allí a Alaric, puso mala al principio pero al ver que estaba solo lo dejó estar, empezó a desnudarse.

-Sabes que no era coña, ¿verdad?-empezó Ric cansado de ver a su amigo exhiviéndose delante de él, el chico ni le contestó-Damon podrías tomarte esto en serio...

-Por favor Ric-le lanzó su ropa-estabais muy borrachos, yo incluido, claro que era coña-sonrió de lado-¿o es que eres capaz de verme con esa chica? No me hagas reir...

Ric asintió y con una sonrisa le devolvió la ropa, y entre quejas y más risas salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Mason parado en frente, con una mueca que se hacía pasar por sonrisa, Alaric se temió lo peor sin diferencia, pasando a su lado, y chocando los puños bajó por las escaleras en busca de una aspirina.

Mason no estaba a la labor de entrar y encontrarse a Damon desnudo, no le agradaba para nada verle así, Kol y Alaric estaban acostumbrados, él no, y no tenía la más mínima intención de pasar por esa prueba, por eso esperaba hay sentado, miró el reloj en sonoras ocasiones.

-¡Damon!-gritó, y al hacerlo notó una punzada en la cabeza, el también necesitaba una aspirina, cabreado porque el chico le ignorase empezó a golpear la puerta, un enfadado Damon con los pelos revueltos y húmedos asomó por la puerta, Mason tiró de ella, al comprobar que llevaba unas mudas puestas-Tío menos mal...  
Damon le observó, mientras recogía las toallas que había dejado esparcidas por el suelo, esperaba que Mason dijese algo pero no fue así.  
-Me vas a decir que coño pasa-se cruzó de brazos-Mason no tengo toda la mañana, quiero dormir...  
-No es tiempo para dormir-sonrió-bueno para ti no, para mi si.  
-¿A sí?-preguntó divertido-¿Y qué hay mejor que hacer que dormir?  
-Ir a ligarte a Elena Gilbert-Damon abrió mucho los ojos, Mason lo había dicho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque estaba disfrutando como un condenado por la sitación-tienes treinta días, y no me vengas con que te sobran los ventinueve primeros...  
Damon intentó evadirse de la situación con bromas y risas.  
-Mason que estabamos borrachos, no vale...pff, si quieres que sigamos elijamos a otra...  
-No cuela Salvatore, ella o sin sexo un año-se encogió de hombros-tu decides, ya sabes...  
-Mason, ella me odia, literalmente a muerte, no va a pasar nada ni hoy ni dentro de treinta días, va a ser malgastar mi tiempo y mi paciencia-se tumbó en la cama, Mason se sentó encima.  
-Vale, si es lo que quieres...-Damon suspiró aliviado, pero la risa de Mason le hizo ponerse a la defensiva-estarás sin sexo y sin lujos un año entero, es tú último año que te encargas de Mystic Falls, ¿no? Después te vas a trabajar junto a Ric a Europa, ¿cierto? Que pena tendrás menos tiempo de fiestas y eso...-se levantó haciendo ademán de irse, Damon bufó.  
-¡Vale, joder!-el otro chico vitoreó, y Ric que había escuchado la última parte puso los ojos en blanco y entró también en la habitación, pero lo primero que hizo fue lanzarla una mirada de advertencia.  
-Perfecto, pues tendrás que ponerte las pilas, ¿qué hora es...?-Ric sacó su móvil y se lo lanzó-Las seis de la mañana...pues tienes dos horas para organizar tu primer ataque, que es tu primer día...  
-No me jodas...-se pasó la mano por el pelo-No puedo ir a su casa, su hermano me odia, y ella más todavía...  
-Que lo sabemos...pero Ric se encarga del periódico universitario...  
-¿Y? ¿qué crees que ese chiquito va a confiar en mi mejor amigo? Anda y que te den...-se recostó en la cama.  
-No, capullos...pero Jenna Sommer, su tía esta estudiando arte, y hace poco hicieron una conferencia en Fell's Church, yo fui, es mi especialidad, Ric y tú podéis ir allí...  
-¿Y yo qué pinto en todo esto?-aclaró Damon-paso de todas esas chorradas del periódico, mi especialidad es el periodismo artístico...  
-Pareces cortito cuando bebes...cojones, que Jenna estudia arte, y tu periodismo cultural, yo veo las similitudes no se vosotros-ironizó.  
-¿Y de qué me sirve ganarme a la tía? Elena me odia, ella también...uno más uno...-se cruzó de brazos.  
-Joder estas corto...-se pasó la mano por la cara-Jenna no tiene nada que ver con Elena, pero su sobrina tiene que estudiar algo seguramente se centre en lo mismo que su tía que es la que tiene más cerca, y como sabemos todos la chica no sale de su casa casi nunca, y menos si tiene a un psicópata dentro.  
-¿Y por qué no iba a salir?  
-Joder Ric, ¿porque será a las ocho de la mañana?-preguntó irónicamente-Elena tiene que ver tu otro lado, el adulto, no veo más complicaciones, uno más uno...  
-Y así no puedo ir ¿verdad?-estaba en chandal, los dos chicos negaron, y Damon se tapó con la almohada-Vale, pero tengo por lo menos media hora para dormir...  
-Claro-soltó Ric-y yo me encargo de lo sucio, lo de siempre...

**~Damon & Elena~**

Elena había recibido el sermón de su vida, cierto era que era un tanto gracioso pues su tía no era de las que regañan sino de las regañadas, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada, ya que sino la vena de su frente iba a explotar. Stefan las observaba junto a Katherine desde las escaleras, la chica tenía una taza de tila en sus manos, y Stefan una tostada, era demasiado temprano pero ninguno tenía ganas de volver a la cama, o de meterse en ella como en el caso de la morena.

Elena se dejó caer en el sofá cuando su tía se fue a desayunar, estaba castigada sin salir hasta nueva orden, le resultaba cómico, ya que utilizaba las mismas estrategias de Miranda, trucos que Jenna odió en el pasado, y se jugaba la cabeza de que aún seguía odiándolos.

Stefan se dejó caer a su lado, y Katherine en el otro extremo, la chica se abrazó a ambos, pidiéndoles disculpas por el numerito.

-Ha sido gracioso veros…-confesó Stefan-tendrías que haberme dicho lo que pasaba, fuera ido yo personalmente.

-Lo siento Elena-se acurrucó más-es culpa mía, no tendría que haberte llamado.

-¿Vais a dejar de disculparos? Ya he tenido bastante con Jenna-rió, y ambos la observaron, la risa no se reflejaba en su rostro-Y tu, ¿no tenías algo que hacer hoy?

-Muchas cosas-sonrió-y entre ellas reirme de ti un rato.

-¡Que malo!-le golpeó Katherine, y los tres se sumieron en una lucha imaginaria, pero la llegada al salón de Jenna los hizo frenar, estaba enfadada y se podía sentir a una legua, los tres se quedaron quietos, pero la sonrisa de Jenna los devolvió a la armonía de la casa, y los cuatro se divirtieron durante largo rato.

Elena se removió inquieta en el sofá cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, con torpeza se deslizó por las sábanas, que seguramente su hermano le puso, y miró el reloj, solamente eran las ocho de la mañana, la tentación de ignorar el timbre era muy grande, pero en cualquier momento oiría a Jenna gritar desde arriba, se estirazó la ropa, la misma que llevó cuando recogió a Katherine y fue directa a abrir la puerta, ya que supuso que se trataría del repartidor o cualquier u otra persona, al abrir la puerta, a Elena se le cayó el mundo encima.

Dos chicos, una rubiasco y otro moreno, el primero iba vestido con camisa y pantalones de vestir, de color negro, el segundo iba completamente de negro pero más informal, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Elena, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Damon tuvo que morderse la lengua para no saltar contra ella, le acababa de dar puerta, a él, a Damon Salvatore, Ric le agarró de la manga, estaba muy tenso, y respirando hondo volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Elena se había dejado caer en la misma puerta y estaba deliberando cuáles eran sus opciones, que a estas alturas eran nulas, ¿qué podían estar haciendo esos dos aquí? Ella no había hecho nada, no había tenido tiempo de estropear nada, cierto era que se había plantado en su casa pero no había formado un alboroto, ¿o si? Con el corazón en un puño, y comprobando que la puerta estuviese cerrada fue a buscar a su tía, la cual no encontró en ninguna parte, cogió su móvil y marcó.

-¿Elena?-se oía mucho ruido de fondo.

-¿Dónde estas?-preguntó, y rogó que no fuera muy lejos de allí.

-Te quedastes dormida y acompañé a Stefan a su tesis, ¿qué ha pasado?

"Mierda" pensó, y el sonido de la puerta retumbó en sus oídos, con desgana fue a abrirles, a fin de cuentas no podían haber venido a matarla, ¿o si? Cogió la escoba por si acaso, la miró un momento, ¿no sería mejor un cuchillo?

Tras ir a la cocina y coger un cuchillo jamonero abrió la puerta, Ric sonrió al verla pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que portaba en sus manos, estuvo a punto de mandar a tomar por culo a Damon y a su apuesta, pero este no parecía haberse asustado.

-¿Y tu tía?-preguntó aburrido, un bostezo se le escapó, la castaña alzó una ceja, no acababa de entender a que venía preguntar por ella.

-Venimos a hacerle una entrevista, soy Alaric Saltzman, estudio periodismo-Elena sabía eso perfectamente, pero no comprendía que pintaba el otro gilipollas en toda la historia-y como él, estudia periodismos cultural se encargará de hacer las preguntas más relevantes, ya sabes, lo que se me puede escapar a mi…

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó más ilusionada, los dos chicos asintieron sin comprender el cambio de Elena-pues que pena, mi tía se ha ido con mi hermano-enfatizó la última palabra lanzando una mirada glaciar a Damon-a preparar su tesis, así que: adiós.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar, una vez más, la puerta, pero esta vez Damon no estaba dispuesto a que la chica volviese a reirse de ellos, por lo que colocó el pie y tiró de la puerta, Elena se apartó desconcertada, para luego coger el cuchillo y apuntarle a él, a unos centímetros, Ric nervioso se colocó en medio.

-Vamos a calmarnos-sonrió a ambos-no estamos tan locos, ¿verdad?

-Estoy empezando a replantearmelo…-sonrió Damon, acercándose más a la chica y alejando a Ric-quiero ver de que es capaz la niñita…

-Oh Damon…-se acercó más, su cuchillo rozó un poco la cara del chico pero este no hizo nada para remediarlo, todo lo contrario sujetó la muñeca de Elena para que apuntara a su corazón, la chica se estremeció a su contacto-¿¡Qué coño haces!?

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!-intentó tirar de Damon, pero este no hizo ningún esfuerzo para separarse-¡Estas como una cabra! ¿¡o qué!?

-Solo le doy un empujoncito para que tenga lo que hay que tener para matar a alguien-se acercó más a ella, la chica retrocedió, solo podía mirar los ojos celestes del chico y el cuchillo que unía sus manos-¿lo tienes preciosa? ¿o eres una cobarde?

Ahora lo comprendió, había venido a ponerla entre la espada y la pared, y era lo que estaba consiguiendo, mordiéndose el labio dio un paso hacia adelante, clavando un poco el arma, y sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. A Ric le iba a dar algo.

-¿Tengo cara de cobarde? ¡Te tengo muchas ganas Salvatore!-enfatizó sus últimas palabras, acercándose aún más, y dejando como separación el cuchillo, con su otra mano Damon cogió el brazo contrario del cuchillo-¿ahora quién es el que tiene miedo…?-preguntó divertida, Damon negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, la chica no se dejó amedentrar con tanta facilidad, él había empezado el juego e iba a ser él el que se rindiera, no ella, aunque con eso se jugara matar a una persona, lo gracioso era, ¿Damon era humano?

Alaric estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos, el juego de Damon se estaba volviendo peligroso y no encontraba la forma de detener esa locura, miró a su alrededor, estaba claro que haber, no había nadie en la casa por lo que no podía jugar con esa carta, y tampoco iba a llamar a la policía, pero si podía amenazar con eso.

-Llamaré a la policía si no bajas eso…-Elena le miró curiosa, y después a Damon y a su arma-No bromeo.

-Diré que fue en defensa propia, que me atacó, y me defendí…-se encogió de hombros, la historia estaba yendo muy lejos pero no iba a detenerse-Bueno, puedo apartarla si Damon me lo ruega-imitó sus pucheros.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero la risa pudo con él, Alaric quería matarle, no solo a él sino también a Mason por la estúpida apuesta y a la chica, que ni de casualidad se fijaría en el capullo de su amigo.

-Me has hecho gracia, por lo menos eres graciosa…-soltó su brazo y se secó unas lágrimas-Y no, no pienso rogarte nada...vas a ser tu la que me ruegues a mi-esta vez fue él quien se acercó más a ella, y pasó una mano por su cadera-¿o me equivoco?

La chica sin pensarlo le hizo un fino corte en la mejilla, fue superior a sus fuerzas y se quedó tan sorprendida como los demás. Damon se apartó acojonado, y se llevó una mano a su rostro, buscó un espejo con la mirada, había uno a su lado, y se miró, a ver que daños había.

-¡Hija de puta…!-lo repitió varias veces, y se volvió contra ella pegando un puñetazo a uno de los muebles, Ric quiso pararle pero fue imposible-¡Te mato!

Elena, que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar empezó a correr escaleras arriba, Damon en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, le sostuvo el tobillo, pero Elena pudo librarse lanzándole su chaqueta, que estaba tirada en el filo, Damon fue tras ella al quitarse la prenda de encima, pero la morena pudo ocultarse en su cuarto, cerrando con pestillo, tras unos segundos de duda corrió hasta el baño para comprobar que la puerta contigua también estuviese cerrada. Pegó la oreja a su puerta pero no se escuchó ningún ruido.

~Damon & Elena~

Jenna cruzó la calle principal, miró una vez más su móvil, su sobrina no le cogía las llamadas, la había visto bastante nerviosa pero le pareció exagerado salir del campus solo por eso, pero una vez se repitió que esos chicos estaban a su cargo, por más que uno tuviese veinte años.

Llegó hasta la puerta y se sorprendió verla abierta, al entrar se encontró con un chico rubio que se quedó pálido al verla, el silencio reinó entre ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-entró dubitativa a la casa, y al ver el cuchillo en el suelo y la chaqueta de su sobrina al lado se asustó, y agarró uno de los cuadros para defenderse.

-Hey, hey…-se tapó la cara-te equivocas…

-¿¡Qué me equivoco!?-le amenazó-¿¡Dónde esta mi sobrina?

-Arriba, arriba….-apartó con cuidado las manos-Y antes de que me des con eso, he venido a hacerte una entrevista…

-Una entrevista-alzó una ceja, esa idea le resultaba gratificante pero ver el cuchillo en el suelo y no saber dónde estaba exactamente su sobrina no le agradaba ni un pelo-¡Elena!-gritó-¡Baja ahora mismo!

**~Damon & Elena~**

Damon maldijo mentalmente la aparición de la tía y con cuidado se metió en una de las habitaciones más cercanas, desde ahí tendría una vista panorámica de Elena, en cuanto la chica saliese la cogería sin importarle las consecuencias. Dejó una raja para poder observar, su tía tuvo que gritar unas veces más para que la castaña volviese a asomar la cabeza, miraba a ambos lados, comprobando si el terreno era seguro, el chico sonrió pícaro, y en cuánto dio un paso en falso se lanzó contra ella, abrazándola con sus musculosos brazos, la chica gritó, pero las manos de Damon le impidieron que sonara como un grito en condiciones, solo fue un hilo de voz, tiró de ella hasta el interior de la habitación en la que se había protegido y la lanzó contra la cama. Victorioso observó el cuarto, era de hombre, pero no parecía ser de Stefan ya que había posters de chicas, recapacitó y se pegó una hostia mental al ver su error…

Elena no pudo moverse, no había entrado a ese cuarto desde la noche antes del accidente y ahora, no solo había entrado sino que encima se había llevado la mayoría de sus objetos por delante, unas lágrimas cruzaron sus ojos, Damon arrepentido se agachó a su lado.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…-intentó enjugar sus lágrimas pero Elena no le dejó, le golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo y el chico no se resistió, ahora mismo se sentía como una mierda por haberle hecho eso a la chica-a veces soy un monstruo, nunca te lo he dicho pero siento mucho lo que le sucedió a tus padres y a Jeremy.

-No sabes nada-le escupió con odio-y no sientes nada, no me vengas con esas, ¿¡que coño haces aquí!? ¿¡de qué quieres vengarte!?

-Bueno tendría mis motivos-se señaló gracioso la pequeña marca de la mejilla, la castaña murmuró un sonoro "oh"-espero que eso signifique que te arrepientes…

-¿Y tú?-el chico la miró extrañado-¿te arrepientes de algo?

-De nada hasta ahora-parecía que se perdía en sus recuerdos, pues el tono de su azul cogía una oscuridad un tanto profunda-eres tú de lo primero que me arrepiento…

Elena no supo como tomar eso, no sabía si lo estaba diciendo en broma o si con eso quería pedirle disculpas o todo lo contrario, pero tampoco fue capaz de preguntarle, el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, y antes de que pudiese replicarle salió de la habitación, y no volvió más allí.

**~Damon & Elena~**

_**Primer Día -Damon Salvatore-**_

_**El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando no eres capaz de percatarte de las cosas importantes de la vida; hoy por primera vez en años me atrevo a coger este cuaderno viejo y escribir mis anécdotas, no se porqué no lo he hecho antes, tal vez por pereza o simplemente porque no había nada puro que contar. He hecho una apuesta, una horrible apuesta que seguramente me saldrá realmente cara, mira si me va a salir cara que le he pedido perdón a Elena Gilbert, a la mojigata, la chivata del pueblo. No por ello me replanteó nada, la odio, y pienso hacerselas pasar canutas pero para eso tiene que pasar un mes, un misero mes y la podré tratar como antes, ¿tendré paciencia? Tengo que tenerla me juego mi libertad.**_

_**PD: No pienso volver a emborracharme con la panda de inútiles de mis amigos, son unos cabrones.**_

Damon suelta con odio su diario en una esquina de la habitación, lleva toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hay encerrado convenciéndose así mismo de que no era una buena idea, que había cosas que era mejor no revivir y una de ellas era ese diario de color negro; hacía siglos que no lo tocaba, ni siquiera recordaba donde lo había dejado, ni tampoco como lo había encontrado, solo había llegado allí como un robot y se había puesto a sacar cajas y cajas hasta que lo encontró lo demás fue demasiado lento, pero nadie podía pararle.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Elena, la mojigata se las iba a pagar, nadie le cortaba, nadie le hacía daño, ni físico ni psicológico, y solo había pasado un día y ya le había causado ambos dolores, sabía perfectamente que no podía ser tan impulsivo de nuevo, que tenía que ir despacio y convertirse en el príncipe azul de esa chica, pero cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía malo. Era Imposible. Le odiaba.

Dio varias vueltas por la cama cuando recordó una cosa de la fiesta: Katherine Pierce. Con aires de grandeza buscó la tablet de Kol, que él le había dejado, para encontrar su número de teléfono, era un movimiento, esperaba que no le saliese mal.

-¿Katherine?

-Si, ¿quién llama?

-Damon, Damon Salvatore-Katherine estuvo a punto de colgar pero le dio una oportunidad tal vez pudiese pagar lo sucedido con él-te llamaba para pedirte disculpas, te fuistes demasiado rápido de la fiesta.

-Que pena, ¿verdad?-ironizó, Damon puso los ojos en blanco-¿qué planeas Salvatore? Elena me lo ha contado todo…

"Joder con la mojigata…"

-¿Y? Ese problema es mío y de Elena, a ti no te influye…

-Cierto pero soy yo la que decide si hablarte o no, y ya me he cansado…

-¡Mason quiere quedar!-gritó, era su última baza, y rogaba que Rebeckah y las demás no se equivocasen con eso.

Katherine reflexionó, y decidida colgó…


	3. Segundo Día

**Siento haber tardado en subir, bueno os recuerdo que hasta diciembre-enero no tendrá fecha exacta, pero igual intentaré subir más seguido. Las clases me van bien, empecé el lunes y ya tengo que estudiar economía y CMC. Espero os guste, dejen su opinión. Besos**

**Segundo Día**

Katherine llevaba toda la noche pensando en las palabras de Damon, no había podido hacer otra cosa desde la tarde anterior, miró su reloj, solamente eran las diez de la mañana, y dentro de una hora tendría que estar en clase, sonrió, tendría que estar en clase desde las ocho, y el sonido de su teléfono le confirmó de que sus amigas la buscaban, con torpeza recogió su móvil y se sorprendió al no reconocer el número, y supuso que se trataría de Damon, estuvo a punto de colgarle en las narices pero le debía una a su amiga…

-Vete a tomar por culo salido de mierda-y colgó, había escuchado una risa pero no le prestó atención, se recostó en la cama, pensando que lo mejor sería era entrar a las doce, pero el timbre quería que hiciese lo contrario, maldiciendo en voz alta fue a abrir, echa un desastre, pero ese detalle no le importó.

Seguramente sería la vecina, pues cuando su madre se iba a trabajar le obligaba a que pasara por casa para comprobar si su hija había ido a clase y después iría directamente a contarselo, una vez intentó no abrirla y fue a peor porque tenía llaves de la casa.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando oyó el teléfono, y se quedó pálida, un reluciente Mason cortaba la llamada con una sonrisa.

-Algo es algo-se metió las manos en los bolsillos-siento haberte ignorado la otra vez, ahora puedes devolvermela o dejarme pasar, tu eliges-le sonrió de vuelta-me gustaría conocerte más.

Katherine apretó con fuerza el pomo, quería cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero su tembleque y su sonrisa tonta le decían todo lo contrario, no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera en esa extraña conversación con Damon ni lo sucedido en la fiesta, solo podía pensar que tenía justo enfrente el chico que le volvía loca desde el curso anterior.

_Katherine iba de un lado a otro para ver la mejor forma de colarse en el instituto, se había saltado las tres primeras horas, cuando lo permitido sin explicaciones es solo la primera hora, ahora no solo tenía que dar explicaciones es que si le pillaba el director o el encargado tendría que llamar a su madre y a dios sabe quien, y eso solo significarían problemas, y más problemas._

_Con cuidado fue directamente a la zona de los contenedores, comprobó una vez más la hora, tenía que estar a punto de cambiarlos, con torpeza y maldiciendo por haber cogido esos zapatos para venir se metió dentro de uno de ellos, estaba limpio, más o menos, pero por lo menos no estaba lleno de basura. Estuvo allí largo rato, no sabría decir cuanto fue exactamente pues Katherine no se atrevía a coger el móvil, ya que el material era bastante malo, y ya la habían pillado una vez por intentarlo. El cajón empezó a moverse, y con cuidado se agarró para no tropezar. El camino fue más largo de lo normal, y eso acabó preocupándola, miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza: robo, secuestro, gamberrada, todo menos lo más normal. Oyó ruidos a su alrededor, voces diría, con paciencia esperó a que estas desaparecieran, cuando llevaba ya un buen rato saltó del contenedor, quedándose blanca al ver donde estaba y con quien._

_No conocía a nadie, bueno si, pero solo de vistas, estaba rodeada por tres personas, dos chicas y un chico, su mirada se poso en los tres, y se quedó paralizada al ver al chico que tenía justo en frente…_

_-¿Te ayudamos?-preguntó divertido, mientras la ayudaba a salir del contenedor, Katherine miró mejor la zona, si no se equivocaba estaba en una de las zonas de la universidad, la dedicada a las investigaciones residuales, o por lo menos eso es lo que decía el cartel-¿qué hacías ahí dentro?_

_-Hoy no llego a clase-le ignoró-siento, ¿¡no había otro contenedor!?_

_-No te pongas a la defensiva, Hayley querida iros un rato afuera mientras charlo con la de las "pellas"-las dos chicas se fueron con una sonrisa en los labios, Katherine las observó de reojo, y tras decidirse, intentó escabullirse del chico, pero este no estaba para la labor y la frenó-No te vayas aún, ¿o piensas volver a intentarlo? El instituto queda lejos de la universidad…_

_-Es tu culpa, tendrías que mirar dentro…_

_-Eso mismo le diré al concerge, que mire dentro cada vez que entre o saque el cajón, porque me da a mi que también lo utilizas para salir-le sonrió-me llamo Mason._

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya veo que hoy también haces pellas, aún recuerdo nuestro encuentro, como si fuera sido ayer…-dio un paso hacia el interior, esperando que la chica se apartase o lo mandase a su casa, pero fue lo primero, la chica le dejó entrar insegura, y maldijo no haber limpiado su salón, aunque su madre siempre lo tenía en condiciones.

Mason observó la estancia, era acogedora, nada fuera de lo normal, un salón, que ocupaba el centro de la casa, con dos escaleras de caracol, que seguramente llevarían a las habitaciones, y Mason fuera apostado su cabeza a que la puerta que estaba al lado de una de las escaleras era un baño, y el pasillo llevaría a la cocina, rió ante su discursión mental, sin darse cuenta que la castaña le esperaba justo en su espalda. Al girarse, ambos se quedaron cautivados en los ojos del otro, Mason tragó saliva, no le agradaba para nada sentirse así por una chica y menos siendo un pedido de Damon.

-¿Tomas algo?

-Agua estaría bien, pero-la paró-no se lo digas a nadie, debo mantener mi estatus.

Katherine tornó los ojos, era típico en los fundadores comportarse como cerdos, o fingir ser personas que no eran, pero tal vez era una oportunidad para conocerse mejor, pero la idea de que fuera un truco seguía latente en su corazón.

Preparó un plato lleno de patatas campesinas y dos vasos de agua, no era un buen desayuno pero visto la hora no iba a preparar otra cosa, de todos modos ayer no hubo fiestas y Mason tendría que haberse levantado temprano para ir a la universidad.

-¿No has ido a clase?-era una pregunta estúpida vista la situación pero lo dejó estar-Disculpa, ibas a entrar a otra hora, ¿no?

-Eso iba a hacer, pero ya ves que es muy tarde para esa locura, no querría acabar en un experimento-el chico rió con ella-¿y tú?

-Hoy libraba, estoy en mi último año y soy de los mejores me puedo tomar un descanso, tal vez estudie algo más, Mystic Fall me gusta demasiado-"las fiestas te gustan demasiado" le fuera gustado corregir a Katherine, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreir y soltar las cosas en la mesita.

Estuvieron charlando sobre sus estudios, la carrera de él, su futuro y lo que ella quería en el suyo, el tiempo pasó rápido para ellos, demasiado para Mason, pues eso no era una buena señal.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Elena repasó una vez más su artículo antes de enviarselo a su hermano para que se lo editara, no le agradaba en absoluto nada, ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera las comas o los puntos, furiosa dio "deshacer" miró el reloj, la hora libre estaba a punto de finalizar, y visto lo visto Katherine no tenía ninguna intención de venir, resopló, era una pena que Bonnie no fuera caído en las mismas clases, tras coger de nuevo el portátil buscó una manera, más bien un hilo del cual tirar, cuando una sombra le tapó la vista, cansada miró al frente, encontrándose con Rebeckah y su pequeña corte-ya que la mayoría que faltaba era porque están en la universidad-Elena cerró el portátil y la miró sin una pizca de ilusión y sin ocultar su odio.

-¿Escribías? Claro vas a estudiar literatura…-sonrió-¿o era…?

-Vete a la mierda-le dijo sin rodeos, iba a estudiar literatura, era su proyecto pero desde la muerte de sus padres esa idea le resultaba cuanto menos aceptable.

-¿Por qué? Era lo que querías cuando eras pequeña, y no tan pequeña-frunció el ceño, y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Elena estrujándolo-Si, son pequeñas.

-Pero ¡Bueno! ¿¡de qué vas!?-soltó el portátil en el suelo y se lanzó contra Rebeckah, unas de la corte la frenaron, mientras otra le cerraba las pestañas borrando así los documentos-¡eres una zorra!

-¡Señorita Gilbert y Mikaelson! ¿qué sucede aquí?

-Nada señora-contestó la rubia, colocándose mejor el peinado-solo que no le ha sentado muy bien no tener un hermano drogata al que educar.

Elena cansada se lanzó contra ella, sorprendiendo a la profesora y a la corte en si, nadie pensó que se atrevería a hacer nada delante de la autoridad, pero estaba claro que no, cuando consiguieron separarlas, Rebeckah salió mal parada, con una nariz rota, un ojo morado, y unos rasguños, Elena en cambio, con solo unos rasguños y un dolor horrible en la muñeca. La profesora se vio en la obligación de llamar a Liz, la sherif y mejor amiga de la madre de Elena, ya que no era buena idea llamar ni a Stefan ni a Jenna, ya que sería preocuparles innecesariamente.

-Elena-la llamó Liz con cariñó, ayudándola con sus cosas-no puedes hacer esto, tu no…

-¿Por qué no? Ella empezó-tenía los ojos hinchados, se agarró la muñeca-Creo que me la he roto.

-No lo parece, tal vez sea un esguince-le recogió la muñeca-llamaremos al médico, ¿dónde te llevo?

-A mi casa no, no quiero que sepan nada aún.

-Es un pueblo pequeño-"di más bien que es un pueblo dirigido por Salvatore y sus fiestas, y siendo una de la corte poco iban a tardar en salir los rumores"-y los rumores corren como la polvora.

-Lo sé, creeme lo sé-tragó saliva, una vez la imagen de Matt apareció en su cabeza, tragó saliva, le odiaba pero más odiaba al causante de todos los problemas-¿estoy detenida?

-No-negó ella con una sonrisa, adentrándola en la comisaría, donde varios agentes se acercaron al reconocer a la chica, eso fue un duro golpe, su madre era policía y ver a sus compañeros, o su mesa oculta le hacía sentirse mucho peor, y la cosa no mejoró cuando vio al médico de guardia, claro que le conocía, no existía la casualidad pero si los malos días o las malas semanas, y esta pintaba por ser una muy mala.

-Hola Elena, ¿qué tal por casa?-la chica solo musitó unos cuantos monosílabos y algunos asentimientos hasta que las personas de su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en disposición para hablar, tras comprobar que solo era un leve esguince, que solo necesitaría unos días de reposo, le colocaron una venda, y Liz la acompañó a su casa.

Elena se dejó caer en el isla de la cocina, pero la incomodidad pudo con ella, por lo que se dejó caer hasta el suelo, de ahí no se movió hasta que oyó unos pasos, Stefan se sentó a su lado, y por su poco ánimo supo que lo sabía.

-Se lo merecía-susurró Elena.

-Nadie se merece que le den una paliza-se removió inquieto, nunca pensó que su hermana fuese capaz de algo así-de todos modos no venía a hablar de eso, sino del artículo, esperaba que me lo enviaras…

-Si espera, te doy el borrador, es una mierda pero algo es algo…-fue a buscar su lap, tenía un bloqueo por lo que no se apagaba automáticamente, pero al abrirla no había ninguna pestaña cerrada, era imposible ya que cuando se bloquea hay que ponerle contraseña-¡Hija de puta!

-¿quién?

Elena se levantó corriendo, sabía que ir a la casa de los Mikaelson era una locura, primero porque Rebeckah seguiría en clase o no estaría directamente y su hermano mayor tampoco daría señales de vida, sabía a donde debía ir, aunque le doliese en el alma pisar esa zona una vez más…

**~Damon & Elena~**

Rebeckah atravesó el salón de los Salvatore como alma que lleva el diablo, acompañada por un sonriente Kol, que había disfrutado como un condenado viendo a su hermanita sufriendo por una nariz, agradeció que en su momento no hubiese elegido medicina porque entonces se encontraría en el futuro a chicas tan exageradas como su hermana. Damon los había escuchado llegar, cualquiera lo fuera hecho en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda, los gritos eran escandalosos.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse se colocó los cascos e hizo caso omiso de lo que fuera pasado en el exterior.

-¡Damon!-le gritó justo en el oído, el chico se sobresaltó, y maldijo en voz alta, y pudo ver la pequeña y exagerada escayola de la nariz, y la risa fue superior que su enfado-¡No tiene gracia cabrones!

-¡Oh, si que la tiene…!-tras unos minutos de diversión se puso serio, provocando que Kol le imitara, y dejando ver su pequeña cicatriz-Tiene gracia hasta cierto punto, eso estropea mi marketing, necesitamos a chicas impecables sino fuera porque eres la principal de esas chicas te daba la baja, pero no puedo, dime quien te ha hecho eso…

-¿Y a ti?-preguntó divertido, haciéndose una idea de la cara que pondría su amigo cuando se enteresa de que era la misma persona, Damon le miró extraño-Lo digo porque creo que es la misma chica…

-¿¡La niñata!?-saltó Damon, agarrando de un brazo a Rebeckah-¿Elena?

-La misma zorra-se soltó-me pegó sin motivo alguno, yo estaba siendo buena…

-Eso último no me lo creo-le aclaró para que dejara de hacerse la sentimental, y empezó a dar vueltas pensativo, sabía que quien tocara a su gente lo pagaba caro pero también estaba metido la apuesta, ahora entendía el cachondeo de Kol, no era por su hermana sino por su situación, en la maldita situación que no dejaba de empeorar, y solo había pasado un día de su apuesta, suspiró-Me encargo yo…

El sonido de la puerta los sorprendió a todos, nadie llamaba a la puerta, si no directamente al móvil o al busca, por lo que tendría que ser alguien del pueblo, con pasos ligeros, ya que Kol no se movió fue directo a abrir, encontrándose de cara con más problemas.

Una Elena con la mano vendada y vestida con vaqueros y blusa blanca le esperaba pegada a su puerta, Damon echó una rápida mirada a Kol, el cual estaba tan despistado que ni se dio cuenta, tras maldecir, cerró la puerta tras de si, para que nadie les molestase.

-Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada-le dijo al ver lo nervioso que estaba-nunca pensé que tendrías miedo-sonrió, y casi por una vez Damon pudo ver un atisbo de luz en sus ojos pero solo fue eso, un reflejo-vengo a decirte que tu amiga de la corte se ha pasado hoy, hablando de Jeremy.

-Eso no me lo ha contado-miró la puerta.

-¿Está aquí?-retrocedió asustada, y Damon supo que si alguien decía la verdad era Elena, por lo que sin rodeos tiró de ella camino abajo sin dejar ninguna opción viable-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No…!

-Callate ya, si Bec te ve me voy a ver en la obligación de elegir-la castaña frunció el ceño a su espalda-y creeme que la eligiré a ella, es mi deber-se giró para contemplarla, estaba claro que Elena no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, bufó-Elena, te voy a sacar de aquí.

-No necesito tu ayuda-dijo desconcertada-nunca la he necesitado, solo venía a cantarte las cuarenta por lo que me ha hecho esa capulla tuya, no necesito príncipes azules…

Damon soltó una carcajada, y Elena se soltó por fin de su agarre, alejándose lo máximo posible de Damon, si en un momento dudó de sus intenciones ahora las tenía claras: solo quería divertirse un rato y ella había llamado justo en el momento adecuado, Damon corrió hasta alcanzarla, aún seguía riendo pero parecía más calmado.

-Espera por favor…-colocó sus manos en sus muslos para coger aire-tengo que volver al gimnasio-le sonrió-¿te acompaño a algún lado?

-No quiero que me vean cerca de ti, tengo una reputación que mantener-dijo en tono burlón repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le dijo en antaño, el chico sonrió-No me voy a perder, conozco Mystic Falls.

-Lo sé, hay que tener mucha paciencia contigo-la chica puso mala cara-era broma-miró a su alrededor-vamos, no me cuesta nada.

-A mi la misma vida…-miró su reloj-Mierda…

-Déjame adivinar, ¿a qué tu tía tiene que ir a recogerte al instituto por qué a ti se te hacia muy tarde? ¿sabe ella lo de que te han echado?

-No, pero se enterará por ti, ¿verdad?-casi parecía un sollozo, Damon sin pensarlo recogió su rostro, Elena no pudo hacer otra cosa que perderse en los ojos del chico.

-No, prometo calmar esto, nadie se enterará, no por nosotros-Damon dejó reposar su frente sobre la suya, esa conversación había sido la más agotadora del año, y podía apostar, cosa que no debería ni pensar, a que también le sucedía lo mismo a la chica.

-¿Mal día?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Mal año-la chica asintió contra su frente, le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, pero no le agradaba en absoluto sentirse como se sentía estando así con Damon-¿dónde te llevo?-preguntó con un puchero, la chica rió.

-Al gimnasio estaría bien.

-¿Y Jenna?

-Si tu no vas a decir nada le diré que me recoge Bonnie-el chico asintió, y tras un gesto de victoria cogió a Elena a volantas y salió corriendo en dirección a su coche, la chica pesaba, pero no le importaba ya que sentía un subidón de energía en todo el cuerpo, la risa de Elena era su combustible.

No hubo incomodidad en el viaje, ni tampoco ningún gesto malicioso por parte de ninguno pero en cierto modo es como si los dos estuviesen en otro lugar, en otro momento, adentrados en sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Damon aparcó el coche en el parking, Elena, extrañada al ver que se dirigían al paseo marítimo frenó a Damon.

-¿No íbamos al gimnasio?-el chico asintió y siguió andando-Damon, esto es la playa…

-Hago gimnasia en la playa, no veo el problema-se encogió de hombros y agarró a Elena de la mano para que dejara de pararse cada cinco minutos, ya estaban llegando a la arena cuando sintió el sudor de la mano de la castaña-hace calor pero no para tanto-rió-y no te voy a matar y tirar el cuerpo al agua…

-Ya…

La chica no estaba nerviosa porque Damon fuera a hacer una de las suyas, ni por el simple hecho de que hacía calor o que se estaban colocando en la zona más apartada. Lo que le preocupaba era la idea de tener que bañarse con Damon y que otro secreto quedara al descubierto.

El chico la soltó y empezó a desnudarse, Elena enmudeció al instante, pero una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, con cuidado se dejó caer también en la arena, apartando la mirada del cuerpo de Damon. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma pero tampoco iba a ponerle en bandeja que se mofara de ella.

-¿Vienes?-se giró, se había quedado en mayas-¿Por qué sigues así?-la chica seguía vestida y miraba para otro lado, no podía mirarle directamente a los ojos ya que se perdía en ellos y tampoco podía mirarle el pecho porque entonces quedaría descubierta-¡Elena!-se agachó para cogerla, la chica negó.

-No llevo bañador-se excusó-y no me voy a bañar en ropa interior.

-¿Por qué no? La gente lo hace.

-Porque eres tú-el chico se mordió el labio, claro que era él, seguramente la chica estaría pensando en el porqué del comportamiento del chico, hasta puede que pensara que era bipolar o que planeaba algo gordo, sonrió-No me fío de ti Damon, y eso no va a cambiar, no se ni porqué estoy aquí.

-Elena no te voy a hacer nada, no me voy a reir, te lo prometo…-juntó sus manos en forma de rezo, y para acabar con todo hizo uno de sus típicos pucheros, la chica negó rotunda-¿me vas a hacer que me bañe solo?

Si-y cogió su portátil-yo mientras me entretengo con otra cosa…

Damon dudó, miró el agua y después a Elena, tenía que ganarsela, por lo menos había conseguido que estuviese a su lado sin pullas, eso era algo para solo llevar dos días, bueno un día y medio. Tras pensarlo mucho, Damon corrió hasta el agua, lanzándole la ropa directamente a Elena, la cual bufó por sus molestias.

La chica estuvo un rato observándole con la tabla de surf, casi no se dio cuenta hasta que acabó el artículo, lo releyó varias veces y convencida se lo envió a su hermano, esta tarde estaría ya en la editorial para mañana.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Bonnie, junto a Katherine entraron en el Grill muy animadas, Bonnie porque había aprobado la asignatura pendiente y se había librado de sus padres durante unos días, y Katherine, bueno ella por su no cita con Mason, de la cual no le había hablado aún a Bonnie, pues las dos esperaban a la que faltaba.

El Grill no estaba muy lleno, solo eran las siete de la tarde de un lunes, por lo que la gente, la mayoría estaban trabajando todavía ó estaban en casa, y los jóvenes preparando las clases para el día siguiente o esperando a que fuera más tarde.

Bonnie vio a Jenna y corrió hasta ella, sentándose justo a su lado, la morena estaba tan concentrada en su tablet que no la oyó llegar, pero si cuando Katherine ocupó otro asiento.

-Hola chicas…-miró a su alrededor-¿y Elena?

-Ni idea-contestaron al unísono.

-Bonnie, ¿no estaba contigo?

-No-Katherine le hizo ceñas-Si, si, si, que tonta-buscó ayuda en Katherine-Pasa que se ha quedado en la biblioteca para repasar algo de matemáticas, creo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿tenéis otro examen?-esta vez miró a Katherine, la aludida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, el viernes pasado habían tenido uno donde Elena sacó una de las mejores notas.

-No es oficial, es de repaso, pero ya sabes como es Elena, muy responsable-las dos chicas querían huir de ahí rápidamente, Bonnie hizo como si la llamaran.

Tenemos que irnos-aclaró-lo siento Jenna, ahora nos pasamos a recogerla.

-Claro-siguió concentrada en sus cosas, otra persona se sentó a su lado, el chico de ayer-Hola Alaric…

-¿Me recuerdas?-se sorprendió, pues visto lo sucedido no esperaba ni que le reconociera-Puedes llamarme Ric.

-Un placer Ric…-le saludó-¿Una copa?

~Damon & Elena~

-Voy a matar a Elena-dijo la morena al leer el mensaje, Katherine le quitó el móvil-y también a este aparato por no avisar.

-¿¡Un puñetazo!? Alucino…-empezó a dar saltos-Mañana vengo a primera sin falta, necesito verle la cara a esa pija desquiciada-Bonnie rió con ella-¿y dónde está?

-Ni idea, será mejor que la llamemos, su tía sospecha y le va a caer una…

-Y ya me siento mal por la que le cayó por mi culpa-se cruzó de brazos-Te que contaros algo…

-Ya el porqué de tu falta a clase, ya hablaremos tú y yo-dijo con una sonrisita tonta, desde que su amiga la recogió de clase supo que pasaba algo, que había un motivo mayor que el simple hecho de no tener ganas de ver las mismas caras, mientras se encaminaban intentaron contactar con Elena, no era un pueblo muy grande pero la falta de cobertura era normal en zonas bastante alejadas, por lo que se temieron lo peor-¿¡pero bueno!?

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

-No seas pesimista, se habrá quedado dormida, ve a su casa, yo pasearé por la playa, ya sabes que le gusta concentrarse en sus cosas en la arena.

-Vale, si la encuentras venid para acá-Katherine salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Elena, Bonnie tardó bastante en dar su primer paso ya que estaba intentando contactar con ella por teléfono, era inútil.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Damon salió del agua como nuevo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero mirando el cielo supuso que era bastante tarde, pero se calmó al ver a la chica recostada en el suelo junto a su ropa en más de una ocasión pensó que la castaña podría largarse con sus cosas, se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en eso y en la chica en si, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, ni a ella ni a sus gestos, aroma y demás, estaba claro que la apuesta le estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Llegó hasta donde estaba, y comprobó con sus propios ojos que se había quedado dormida, sonrió, y al ver el portátil optó por cotillear un poco, pero necesitaba contraseña.

-Elena-susurró en su oído, las gotas de agua caían por su torso desnudo hasta el de la chica-es hora de irnos, despierta preciosa…

-Mmm…-se removió al sentir la humedad.

-Vamos o te tiro de boca al agua-la chica volvió a emitir el mismo monosílabo, Damon tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, que las cosas de ambos iban a estar a salvo la recogió en volantas y corrió hasta el agua, por el camino la chica se fue desvelando-Menos mal, pero ya no puedo parar-dijo inocente, la chica seguía bastante perdida-¡Vamos al agua!

-¡No, Damon no…!-se agarró fuerte a él en cuanto sintió el agua, rogó que el chico no la llevase hasta más de la orilla, pero estaba claro que era imposible.

-¡Uno...dos…!

-¡No!

-¡Tres!-le costó bastante soltarla pero consiguió lanzarla al agua, la chica empezó a dar golpes de ciego y a hundirse, a Damon le pareció una cucada ver como la chica intentaba golpearle, aunque le pareció un tanto extraño que no empezara a nadar-¡Vamos Elenita no hagas el tonto!

-¡D-Damon…!-tragó agua, casi no se le veía.

-¡E. L. E. N. A!-rió, pero la risa acabó desapareciendo viendo como la chica ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, casi ahogando una maldición se lanzó a su rescate, pensando en cada segundo que pasaba en como había sido tan estúpido de no atar cabos, ella en el pasado tampoco se bañaba, lo recordaba muy bien.

_El calor en Mystic Falls era natural, todos sus habitantes lo sabían pero en verano era mucho peor por la cantidad de turistas que llegaban, daba igual que estuviese Hawai, Miami, Venecia, cualquier zona turística no llegaba a alcanzar el mismo auge que este pueblicito perdido de la mano de Dios, Damon lo sabía, y por eso evitaba a toda costa ir a la playa en horas puntas, por lo que siempre iba a las seis o siete de la mañana, y eso estaba haciendo, se encaminaba sin camiseta por el paseo, cuando oyó unas risas, con cuidado de no ser descubierto se encontró con una rubia, que conocía muy bien, Caroline junto a su hermano Klaus, no estaban solos también estaban Bonnie y Elena, puso mala cara al reconocer a la última la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero le pareció sorprendente verla solo tumbada en la orilla, mientras sus amigos se divertían con una pelota en el agua, rió, esta vez no tendría su baño matutino pero si unas buenas risas._

_Bajó hasta donde estaban, nadie se percató en su presencia, excepto la rubia que dejó tirada a su hermano con la otra chica para lanzarse a sus brazos, Damon la ignoró con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y se colocó justo detrás de Elena, para taparle la poca luz que había, en cuanto le vio se apartó corriendo._

_-No muerdo, creo-sonrió, y se colocó justo donde había estado la chica, recostandose con cuidado-Ahora iros a otra parte…_

_-¿¡Cómo!?-gritó Elena desde la distancia, en la arena, protegida por Bonnie y Klaus-Estabamos primero, vete a otro lado, la playa es muy grande…_

_-Lo sé, por eso os estoy pidiendo amablemente que os vayáis, ¿o prefieres que nos bañemos juntos?-se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina, dejándole en claro que lo que quería era matarla en el agua-¿y vosotras?-les miró picaro, las dos chicas negaron, Bonnie tuvo que agarrar a Caroline para que no se lanzara a sus brazos, el chico se encogió de hombros y se fue directo al agua._

El chico consiguió alcanzar a la chica, la arrastró hasta la arena, su corazón seguía latiendo, pero no respiraba, y si era así él no lo notaba con los nervios, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para que expulsara el agua pero era imposible, nervioso le tapó la nariz y le inyectó aire directamente desde sus pulmones, lo tuvo que hacer varias veces hasta que la chica reaccionó, dandole una sonora bofetada, Damon rió con los ojos húmedos, no era agua de mar, eran lágrimas, la chica empezó a escupir, olvidando por completo el comportamiento de Damon, el chico solo la acobijó entre sus brazos mientras se calmaba, recordando lo que fuera pasado si ese verano él fuera cumplido su amenaza.


	4. Tercer Día

_**Hola, hace tiempo que no subo espero sea de vuestro agrado si tenéis alguna duda ya sabéis, espero con ganas vuestro review :D**_

**Tercer Día**

Elena se deshizo de todas las sábanas que la rodeaban, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, se tocó el pelo lo tenía hecho un revoltijo de nudos, puso mala cara, pero al mirar a su alrededor se puso aún peor, no estaba en su casa, no le sonaba de nada la habitación, con cuidado salió de la cama, que le parecía el mismo paraíso, encontró sus cosas en una mesita, rebuscó y encontró el móvil tenía varias llamadas perdidas de sus amigas, pero ninguna de Jenna ni de Stefan, eso fue un alivio, y el reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana, martes, por lo que también era un alivio ya que le quedaba suficiente tiempo para ir a clase, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Salió por completo de la cama, descubriendo una camiseta blanca de fútbol sobre su cuerpo, la alzó un poco para ver su estado, estaba completamente desnuda, exceptuando su ropa interior claro está, alterada buscó algo que le resultara familiar, pero no encontró nada, había dos puertas, una estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que optó por ir a la otra, la abrió despacio ya que oyó ruidos en el interior, al asomarse, se encontró con que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, solo se escuchaba música y agua, por lo que supuso que se trataría de la ducha.

Miró por encima sin ser descubierta, y encontró algo que la llamó la atención: su portátil y un cuaderno, con cuidado recogió lo que le pertenecía y se quedó un poco desconcertada con el cuaderno, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía lo recogió, y encontró lo que más odiaba: Damon Salvatore.

Hecha una furia empezó a pegar botes con la boca cerrada para aguantar las ganas de gritar, tras unos segundos desahogandose, y pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido, fue directamente a su armario, lo abrió, estaba repleto de ropa, camisas, pantalones, camisetas, chaquetas, sonrió, y empezó a esparcirlas por la habitación, tras calmarse las recogió haciendo una bola y buscó la ventana, tras comprobar que no hubiese nadie lo lanzó todo al exterior, satisfecha, quitó las sábanas de la cama de Damon, y las lanzó junto a la ropa, el cuaderno lo dejó en el suelo, no tenía ganas de descubrir nada sucio en él, la ducha seguía sonando, entró con cuidado en el baño, era espacioso, tenía una gran bañera, y una ducha en una esquina, agradeció que esta no estuviese a la vista, con calma abrió todos los grifos de agua caliente hasta los topes, y recogió la ropa que se fuera a poner para meterla en remojo, tras eso se volvió a la habitación donde había dormido, se vistió y se recostó, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Damon salió de la ducha bastante dolorido, odiaba que el grifo no funcionase como era debido, al cruzar la zona del baño se encontró su ropa bajo el agua, y todos los grifos abiertos, con el ceño fruncido cruzó a su habitación, ni una sábana, abrió su armario corriendo, tampoco había ropa, ya atacado se asomó a ver de donde provenían los gritos, y por la ventana se encontró a Ric recogiendo su ropa junto a Mason descojonándose de él, maldiciendo mentalmente buscó el causante de sus problemas, pero al no ver el portátil en su cama supuso quien era, respirando, o casi hiperventilando; desnudo como estaba se fue a la habitación de la chica, si quería risas iba a tenerlas.

Entró sin cuidado, la chica andaba de espaldas a él con su ropa puesto, no encontró su camiseta en ningún lado, el enfado aumentó, esta vez con más sigilo se tumbó encima de ella, iba tapada, pero la humedad de su cuerpo, y el peso en si la despertó, la chica empezó a protestar, pero Damon no la dejaba soltarse.

-¡Maldito…!-gritó, pero el chico consiguió taparle la boca.

-Tu lo has querido, me has tirado toda la ropa...eso está mal-se cachondeo, apretando más su cuerpo al de la chica para que notara que estaba desnudo, mordió su mano-¡Ah!

-Capullo...hipócr-volvió a taparla con ambas manos, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, Elena estaba perdida, lo sabía, pero lo que no tenía tan claro era como evadirse de esa jaula, porque en realidad no quería hacer tal cosa, consiguió soltarse de su agarre, y voltear la cabeza, viendo parte del cuerpo de Damon, eso fue demasiado, la chica empezó a gritar-¡Sueltame cerdo insensible!

-¿¡Y qué querías!? ¡Me has dejado sin ropa…! Y sin ningún motivo-la agarró con más fuerza, librando una de sus piernas y arrepintiéndose al instante, porque la chica aprovechó su flexibilidad para deshacer del agarre del todo, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo, con torpeza se arrastró fuera de la habitación dando de bruces con Alaric y Mason, el último carraspeó al ver el desnudo del chico, pero sabiendo más que sabido que aquí nadie había consumido nada.

Elena avergonzada se tapó, aún estando vestida se sentía sucia y temerosa de que esos dos hiciesen algo contra ella, Ric le ofreció una mano, la chica dudó pero acabó aceptándola, y pudo fijarse en el montón de ropa que tenía.

-Anda ve a desayunar algo-le susurró con una sonrisa, la chica tardó cero coma en salir de allí corriendo, sin mirar a Damon-Tío ya te vale-le lanzó la ropa-una cosa es que quemes o tires tu ropa después de acostarte con alguien y otra que me la lances por la ventana…

Elena solo pudo escuchar esa última frase, y con la curiosidad entre ceja y ceja bajó las escaleras con cuidado, ¿por qué Damon se deshacía de la ropa tras estar con una chica? No podía ser tan escrepuloso, todavía tenía su camiseta entre las manos, la miró, ¿la tiraría también? Le gustaba demasiado para dejarselo hacer, pero ¿¡qué coño estaba diciendo!? sin cuidado la lanzó escaleras abajo, arrepintiéndose al instante, y corriendo para recogerla, estaba agachada en el suelo cuando su teléfono sonó, lo cogió sin mirarlo.

-¿Elena?-era la voz de Jenna, mal asunto, buscando una excusa su tía continuó-¿qué tal la fiesta pijama?-Elena miró el reloj y puso mala cara, ya tendría que estar partiendo para el instituto, antes se tenía que pasar por recepción.

-Bien-dijo sin pensar, si era una trampa había caído sin salvavidas, y si era verdad tendría que descubrir exactamente con quien estaba porque dudaba que su tía se refiriese a ella y Damon-Tengo prisa…

-Si lo sé, os tengo el desayuno, ¿vais a pasar por casa?-"_¿"vais"? ¿las chicas?_"-Se que a Bonnie le encantan las bolas de chocolate con crema…

-Está en la ducha-mientras hablaba no notó la presencia que estaba justo a su espalda observándola-Y Kath…-"_¿qué coño digo?_"-tengo que colgarte, vamos para allá-y colgó-Mierda, mierda...cógemelo-estaba llamando a Bonnie, dio un traspié cuando alguien la cogió por la espalda-¡Joder!

-Lo siento…-le señaló el móvil que empezaba a emitir la voz de alguien, el chico la rodeó y cogió su camiseta, colocándosela en su cuerpo, la chica se quedó quieta.

-Damon-le llamó tapando el auricular, el chico se giró curioso por el tono de voz-¿No la vas a tirar?

-Es mi favorita, al igual que una camisa negra que has tirado por la ventana-se encogió de hombros-lo que me gusta lo mantengo a recaudo, como tú…-y dicho eso aceleró el paso hasta perderse en una de las zonas de la mansión, la castaña tardó en procesar la información.

-Elena…-la llamaron desde el teléfono, la chica tartamudeó un poco y se dio media vuelta cruzándose con un alucinado Mason.

-Hola Mason-susurró, sin darse cuenta que tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿¡Qué coño acabas de decir!?-le gritó Katherine, Elena vocalizó una maldición mientras salía de la casa por patas-¿Dónde estas? Nos mandastes un mensaje con la información pero…

Antes de nada revisó su bandeja, había un mensaje donde decía que se quedaba con ellas para ojos de su tía pero que en realidad lo que necesitaba era tranquilidad, ella no había enviado el mensaje, pero no había nada que la delatase.

-Yendo hasta mi casa, os espero en la esquina y os cuento todo…

-¿Y Mason?

-¿Qué pasa con él?-se extrañó.

-Lo has saludado…

-Estaba...corriendo…

-¿Corriendo?

-Si, iría a por lo de Damon…

-Ah, tengo que contaros algo, vamos para allá-Elena agradeció que Katherine no preguntase más, no quería ni sabía como contarles lo sucedido de ayer, en realidad si podía evitaría el tema, el problema era que Damon sabía uno de sus secretos, y uno gordo que podría utilizar en su contra, esto le hacía recordar sus tiempos con Matt, apretó los puños se habían reido de ella y hoy le había preocupado lo que significaba Damon en esa camiseta.

Mientras deliveraba se cruzó con sus amigas en la esquina, parecían realmente enfadadas pero no parecía que el enfado fuese contra ella, sino más bien entre ellas, con cuidado se abrazó a las dos, uniéndolas en el proceso.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-las miró a ambas-Se os ve un tanto evasivas…

-Que te lo cuente ella, que luego verás que estás de mi lado…-escupió Bonnie-iba a esperar a que estuvieramos las tres pero he conseguido sacarselo…

-Jo, no te pongas así Bon…

-No, Bon, no-le gritó con desgana-Vamos para casa, nos espera Jenna…¿no querrás hacerle el feo a Elena? Ya bastante es que me lo has hecho a mi…

-Por teléfono se os oía bien…

-No eres nadie para decirnos nada, ¿¡dónde estabas!?

-Me quedé dormida en la playa, bien escondida de todo…-se encogió de hombros-lo siento pero necesitaba estar sola, y vamos a llegar tarde…

Mientras las chicas desayunaban en casa, Katherine y Bonnie se fulminaban con la mirada, Elena estaba curiosa por preguntar pero sabía que eso sería llamar la atención ya que se había pasado la tarde-noche con ellas, su teléfono vibró, frunció el ceño.

De: Cuervo

Para: Elena G.

¿has llegado bien? ¿Discursión o plan perfecto? Con lo de R no te preocupes…

Bs Damon.

-¿¡Cuándo coño…!? y encima…-estaba indignada pero antes de que sus amigas se lansacen a ver lo que pasaba borró el mensaje, las dos chicas estaban casi levantadas cuando Elena dejó caer el teléfono en la mesa, señal de que había borrado cualquier rastro.

-Malditos móviles de última generación-musitó Katherine.

-Espero que no sea una burrada como la tuya Katherine.

-Vale ya-gritó Jenna desde la cocina-Vais a llegar tarde, y no os peléis más-Elena fue la primera en levantarse, temiendo que su tía la parase y así fue, justo cuando iba a entrar a la cocina su tía la paró con una sartén en la mano-y tú me vas a explicar a las dos, que se que sales antes, porque te expulsaron a media mañana…

-Jenna…

-Jenna nada bonita, ¿de verdad creías que no me iba a enterar?-"muchas gracias Damon ni siquiera se por qué he confiado en tu palabra"-Me he encontrado hoy con Rebeckah, hace años que no hablaba con esa niña…

-¿Ella…?

-Claro, ¿quién querías que me lo dijera? Ay si, tu-dijo en tono sarcástico-Anda, vete que llegas tarde…

Elena fue arrastrada junto a Katherine y Bonnie, cuando llevaban un buen rato andando, y Elena charlando sola, las paró a ambas, aunque llegaran tarde necesitaba solucionar esto cuanto antes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Elena, voy a salir con Mason…

-¿Qué?-alucinó-¿y lo qué sucedió en la fiesta?

-Eso mismo le estaba diciendo yo, que es mucha casualidad, recuerda lo de Matt-"mierda" musitó después al darse cuenta que había vuelto a meter el tema de Matt-lo siento Elena…

-No pasa nada, es agua pasada-Bonnie la abrazó, pero Katherine no estaba conforme-lo de Mason…

-Se arrepiente de lo que me hizo…

-La gente como Mason nunca cambia-le aclaró

-Ni siquiera Damon-sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, sorprendiendo así a las dos chicas.

-¿Y te lo cuestionas? Si hay alguien peor que Mason es Damon, el creador de esta panda de subnormales, no puedes fiarte de un cuervo, son carroña, y viven de ella…

Elena se quedó quieta, pensativa, miró su móvil "_cuervo_" sabía que desde ese momento no iba a poder quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, conocía a Damon, era un ser despreciable pero en muy poco tiempo había conseguido hacerle pensar distinto, sonrió, solo la estaba controlando a su antojo, estaba convirtiéndose en una nueva víctima nada más, porque para Damon no existe nada más…

**~Damon & Elena~**

-Estoy cansado Damon…-dijo Ric mientras soltaba unas solicitudes en el instituto-¿me vas a explicar, una vez más por qué llevo toda la mañana aquí? Será mi último curso pero necesito el visto bueno…-unas niñatas empezaron a saludar nerviosas-y encima en la zona de primero, ¡que no tienen ni quince años!

-Deja de quejarte-pasó por su lado-que aún te queda un poco.

-Tío es que eres increíble, como mi directora de tesis no apruebe mi asistencia te mato…

-Que si, que si, que luego me la llevaré a la cama para calmar sus humos…-Ric le lanzó unas solicitudes a la cabeza-¡Coño ya!

Estuvieron discutiendo durante largo rato pero consiguieron soltar solicitudes por todo el instituto, nadie se quejó ni puso ninguna pega, todo lo contrario agradecían que alumnos del Withmore viniese a promocionar sus fiestas para ayudar a los de último curso a superar el bache. Fiestas de ayuda que tenían un doble significado, pues no solo eran de iniciación para los novatos universitarios ni para meter miedo a los de último curso del instituto, eran para que los chicos y chicas universitarios se aprovecharán de la poca voluntad de los alumnos del instituto.

-Chicos-la voz cantarina de Rebeckah los hizo frenarse, su clase al completo estaba saliendo al patio, Damon pudo divisar a Matt y a Bonnie, la imagen de Rebeckah tenía su gracia pero no mostraron nada-¿Estáis por lo del final?

-Si, ya hemos repartido todo, lo encontraréis en los sitios secretos, todos los años la misma tontería, podríamos enviarlo por correo-Alaric le fulminó con la mirada, esa idea era la que le había dado pero Damon había estado en sus treces de hacerlo personalmente-tengo prisa Bec, trabajo-"¿qué prisa?" pensó Ric, ya que antes había ido con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Chao guapa…

Damon se dio media vuelta, sin beso y sin nada pensaba irse, cosa que no agradó a la rubia pero tampoco hizo nada, ya que eso afectaría a su reputación si Damon la rechazaba en público, Matt corrió por delante suya para alcanzar a Damon.

-¿Puedo llevar a quién quiera?-Damon puso mala cara-¿a la fiesta esa?

-¿Quieres tu propia novatada sin ser universitario? ¿por qué iba a dejarte? Es una ilegalidad…

-Damon tío, que somos colegas…-se agarró de su brazo, tirando de él-solo es una piva, quiero desvirgarla a lo grande, ya sabes que eso es un lujo…

-Una asquerosidad más bien, hay palabras y hay palabras-dijo con asco-¿no será Elena?

-No esa puta no me dejaría, ya bastante tuvo con lo que le dijimos en público-rió a carcajadas-aunque ojalá me dejase...dudo que vaya.

Esa conversación estaba resultándole incómoda por primera vez en la vida, con ganas de explicarse ese sentimiento decidió cortar de raíz, con la excusa de ir al baño se quitó del medio. Entró como una exhalación en el baño, dejándose caer en el lavabo, ¿qué coño le estaba pasando? Unas risas le descolocaron, no estaba en el de chicos, maldiciendo, miró por todos buscando una manera de escabullirse, pero lo que más factible vio fue esconderse en uno de los vaters, cerrando la puerta, y con cuidado se subió encima de uno, y rogó que nadie le descubriese allí dentro, las chicas que entraron salieron rápido, cuando creía que podría escapar oyó un portazo, alzando un poco la cabeza se asomó para ver de quien se trataba.

Elena y Katherine entraron al baño, la segunda se encerró en uno de los vaters, mientras que la otra se repasaba el maquillaje un tanto nerviosa, Damon no pudo dejar de observar ninguno de sus movimientos embobado como estaba.

La sisterna le desconcertó un momento.

-Elena…-le llamó Kath cuando salió del baño-Mason es un buen tipo…

-No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación.

-Andas mosca, por eso pensé…-se encogió de hombros-¿dónde estuvistes anoche?

-Creo recordar que ya os lo he dicho-sonrió, pero se veía bastante mal.

-Elena, no me creo eso de la playa, y tu mensaje poco explícito me hace creerlo menos, ¿pasó algo?

-¿Qué no pasó?-Damon afinó mejor el oído, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios-Que viniese un tiburón y se papeara al capullo que tuvo de guardaespaldas, no me fió de él.

-¿¡Tienes un admirador!?-gritó alucinada, abrazando a su amiga-¿¡Cómo es!? ¡¿quién es?! ¿¡le conozco!? ¡¿Por qué narices no hemos sabido nada de eso hasta ahora!?

-Primero calmate, no es un admirador, solo se está riendo de mi…

-No has contestado a todas mis preguntas-dijo seria-ahora, ¿cómo reirse de ti? ¿un mandado del descorazonado Damon HijoDePuta Salvatore?

-Por ahora no me ha hecho daño, solo le estoy devolviendo todo lo que este planeando en contra mía, y no, no es un mandado de Damon, estoy segura de ello…-volvió a concentrarse en su maquillaje, Katherine tras mirar su reloj se despidió con un "ya veremos", Elena miró su reflejo, recordando esos momentos con Damon, y quedando en claro que Katherine tenía razón-solo es un cabrón egoísta que vive de las lágrimas de los demás, dudo que haya amado en su vida alguna vez…

Damon había estado a punto de salir de allí con una frase ingeniosa pero esas últimas palabras le hicieron recordar porque se convirtió en lo que es, y apretando los puños le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que los azulejos se rompieran en pedazos, varios trocitos quedaron pegados en su piel, adheridos junto a la sangre que empezaba a emanar de su mano, se dejó caer en el suelo, no quería llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, sonrió sarcástico, había sido tan estúpido que había vuelto a derramar una lágrima por una chica, la cual le odiaba, se asomó con cuidado, no había nadie.

-Me las vas a pagar hija de perra….-sonrió ante la idea macabra que se le había ocurrido, a fin de cuentas la chica le odiaba, ¿qué más daba…?

**~Damon & Elena~**

Las clases se habían pasado con bastante rapidez, todo el mundo hablaba de la fiesta de la universidad y de lo que iban a ponerse y de lo que ni locos se pondrían, Elena solo había tenido cabeza para pensar en esa manía de Damon de quemar o romper la ropa usada con una chica, estaba claro que era por algún motivo, pero ¿a quién iba a preguntar? ¿a sus amigos, los mismos que son amigos también de Matt? ¿o directamente a Damon que en realidad no sabía si se estaba riendo de ella? Todo se estaba volviendo en su contra, cuando salió del instituto se dio de bruces con los de primer curso y variedad, supuso que se trataría de la fiesta que los había dejado a todos boquiabiertos, pero no era así, un gran cartel ocupaba el patio, con Damon plantado en el centro y varios altavoces, la castaña se quedó pálida.

La imagen del cartel era la de ella semidesnuda, en sujetador y con una sábana rodeándole el cuerpo, y con letras a todo color "La Mojigata Fácil", algunas personas repararon en su presencia y empezaron a apartarse o a señalarla con el dedo, Elena se sentía morir, ni siquiera sus amigas estaban cerca, en cualquier u otra ocasión fuera salido corriendo para que nadie la viera llorar, o simplemente fuera ido a los brazos de sus padres con el cuento, o tan simple como dejarlo pasar, pero esa Elena ya no existía, sus padres ya no estaban, algo había cambiado, y con la poca fuerza que tenía empezó a esquivar personas y arrastrarlas fuera de su camino, buscando un atajo para alcanzar al culpable de todo esto, estaban a unos metros, solo atravesar a la corte del instituto y le alcanzaría, pero unas manos la retuvieron.

-¡Soltadme imbéciles!-forcejeó, dando patadas al aire, Damon hizo un gesto para que la soltaran, estaba sonriente como quien acaba de cazar su mejor pieza-¡Hijo de perra!-casi sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Damon, rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas empezó a tirarle del pelo, y a insultarle, la gente empezó a vitorear, y la corte no supo como reaccionar, cuando iban a enfrentarse a Elena; Katherine y Bonnie se lanzaron contra ellas.

Damon dio un traspié y acabó cayendo encima del cartel, derrimbandolo junto a Elena, los dos quedaron enredados entre esa especie de sábana, pero Elena no pensaba quedarse quieta, casi a gatas alcanzó a Damon.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta mentiroso!-tiró de su cabello, clavando una pierna en su estómago, Damon consiguió agarrarla-¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?!

-¡Porque soy Damon Salvatore!-le gritó-¡solo un cabrón egoísta que vive de las lágrimas de los demás…! ¿¡sigo o te va sonando!?-Elena se quedó quieta, pensando por un momento como había llegado eso a sus oídos.

-¿Me estabas escuchando? ¡¿Cotilleabas?!-se lanzó contra él-¡No tienes ningún derecho!-Damon cogió su pierna, e intentó derribarla, pero Elena se enganchó en su cuello, por lo que el chico se vio en la obligación de soltarla-¡No tienes ningún derecho de quejarte tu decidistes ser así!

-¿¡Crees que me gusta!? ¡Me da igual lo que piensen los demás!

-¿¡Entonces!? ¿¡Por qué coño te afecta tanto lo que yo diga!? ¡soy una más del montón de mojigatas! ¿¡recuerdas!?-el chico la agarró de las muñecas, sus miradas se conectaron, y el fuego de la furia se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, las cosas que me gustan las protejo…

-Si, no se pisotean como haces tú-le escupió, intentó zafarse de él, arrastrándose al exterior, pero Damon tiró de su tobillo, dejándola debajo de él, Elena podía sentir como su corazón intentaba escapar de esa jaula.

-Solo pisoteo lo que odio-la chica frunció el ceño-como lo que estoy sintiendo aquí dentro-cogió una de las manos de Elena y la colocó en su pecho, para que pudiese captar mejor su mensaje, la castaña podía sentir los leves pero fuertes latidos del chico-odio esto Elena…


	5. Cuarto Día

_**En este episodio vamos a divisar un poco el corazón de Damon pero también vamos a conocer más a fondo su odio interno y principalmente externo contra todos. Y conoceremos parte del pasado de Stefan. Gracias por los reviews :D**_

* * *

**Cuarto Día**

**_Nuevas palabras, y nuevos momentos en los que piensas,_**

**_¿qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?_**

**_Solo somos personas, seres humanos que nos equivocamos, que cometemos errores y que luego, ya sea al instante o en años queremos cambiar y remediar nuestros problemas. Ahora tengo delante el prototipo de persona que creía que nunca cambiaría, y ya veis, hasta esa persona lo intenta. No hay que negarle a las personas una entrada a nuestro corazón por las maldades del pasado, hay que dejarles un hueco cuando intentan solucionar dichos errores, pero siempre con cuidado, porque la maldad está en todos lados; tal vez sea por eso por lo que hay tanta gente en el mundo abandonada emocionalmente, tal vez el miedo a los cambios cierre puertas, os animo que en esta semana abráis la puerta de vuestro corazón a esas personas que te dan la mano aunque en el pasado te hayan apuñalado, tal vez sea un error, tal vez salgáis peor, pero ¿por qué no…?_**

**_Esa será la cuestión…_**

**_"¿por qué no….?"_**

**_Besos E._**

Stefan soltó el periódico que había comprado esa mañana encima de la encimera, preparado para que Elena viese su artículo recién publicado, había tardado un día más de lo acordado, pero es que el día anterior en la universidad con el tema de la fiesta fue bastante duro como para pasarse a la imprenta, esa mañana Jenna no estaría en la casa por lo que el ambiente en si estaba mucho más calmado, pues su tía llegaba a exagerar en sentido radical, con el olor a café Elena bajó las escaleras corriendo, llevándose una taza extra grande por el camino, el chico sonríe.

-Elena tengo una sorpresa…

La aludida se acercó corriendo, quedando alucinada al ver su artículo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, daba igual cuantos publicara, siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma, aunque la alegría fuese fingida o temporal, pero Stefan era feliz con ese poquito, porque sabía que pronto Elena volvería a sonreir, pero la alegría temporal de la chica duró menos de lo pensado, soltó el periódico con desgana y se centró en su taza, Stefan lo recogió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustan los colores o algo…?-revisó la decoración, cierto era que es un periódico, pero al ser el periódico universitario se lo curraban con colores e imágenes en alta definición-lo veo bien.

-Esta bien Stefan-bebió-es solo que esas palabras no me dan nada ahora.

-¿En menos de veinticuatro horas has cambiado de opinión?

-Primero que ha sido más tiempo y segundo yo no he cambiado de opinión me han obligado a hacerlo-se levantó dejando la taza en el fregadero-y ahora me tengo que ir a clase…

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero Stefan no la dejó continuar, ya que no estaba Jenna y visto lo que sucedió ayer en clase, optó por lo más fácil, que seguramente acabaría siendo lo más complicado.

-Hoy no tengo mucho que hacer en la universidad, solucioné parte de los arreglos con mi director ayer, y he pensado…-se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso-se que es el instituto y todo eso, pero…

-¿Quieres que haga novillos?-preguntó alucinada, no acababa de creerse que su perfecto hermano estuviese proponiéndole algo así-Tía Jenna te mata…

-No en serio, no sería hacer novillos en toda regla, es como un tour, estás en tu último año, y se que no es bueno que te saltes alguna clase, pero, por un día…

-Tranquilo Stef, que te pones muy nervioso, y si ¿por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy en clase, hay una excursión en primero y muchos de los profesores se van o se quedan organizando las cosas, ya sabes, son muy protectores…

-Entonces…

-Que voy-le aclaró, Elena sabía que Stefan tenía más que averiguado lo sucedido ayer en clase, aunque Elena se había pasado toda la tarde estudiando con las chicas en su cuarto sin salir, no estaba del todo tranquila con el tema de Damon, e ir un día a la universidad era su mejor excusa para olvidarse de ese estúpido, porque una cosa tenía clara, Damon Salvatore se pasaba el tiempo fuera de la universidad, estudiaba, era un alumno modélico, pero desde su casa-llamo a las chicas y nos vamos.

-¿Quieres que nos pasemos por la imprenta?-señaló el periódico, Elena negó, lo hecho hecho estaba-pues entonces te espero fuera…

**~Damon & Elena~**

Damon escuchó callado toda la charla de los buenos comportamientos que le dieron los directores de su tesis, estaba atacado, no le daban la charla por sus faltas de asistencia, ni por sus "comportamientos" en las fiestas, claro que no, era por haberse peleado en público con una colegiala de instituto y estar entre los primeros vídeos más vistos de youtube, él no tenía la culpa, la chica le había puesto así, y él solo hacía lo que hacía siempre: divertirse, pero una parte de él si que estaba arrepentida, y seguramente sería porque le iba a salir muy caro, tenía que enamorar a la chica no alejarla a kilómetros, un golpe seco le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Espero que haya quedado muy claro-soltó la señora Star-ya puede retirarse a sus clases-con eso dejaba en claro que hoy tenía que estar el primero e irse el último, Damon asintió-Espera-la mujer se acercó a él analizándole de arriba a abajo, tras pasar una mano por su cabello, y comprobar el estado de su atuendo le dejó salir, Damon estaba peor de como entró.

Y la cosa no mejoraba, Mason y Hayley le esperaban fuera.

-Tío muy mal…-le agarró por los hombros-lo del cartel te pasastes…

-Déjame Mason, la odio a muerte, lo del cartel fue lo de menos, se me fue de las manos…

-De las manos, dices…-rió-de las manos fue cuando ella se te lanzó encima y tu le seguistes el juego, eso es irse de las manos.

-Mira Mason tengo que organizar la fiesta, porque mira por donde por listo soy yo el encargado, tengo que mirar las cuentas de los negocios de mi padre, realizar mi tesis una vez más, y encima asistir a todas las clases personalmente, no me vengas con gilipolleces-le gritó-hoy solo quiero paz, no pienso seguir con la apuesta, no hasta mañana.

-Lo que tu digas pero que hoy es el cuarto día…

-¿Ya?-maldijo en voz baja, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando uno se lo proponía-bueno este no cuenta…

-Lo que tu digas, pero hoy es un día, y ayer la cagastes…-miró su reloj-me largo que tengo presentación, vamos preciosa…

Damon miró por donde se iba, tenía razón, la había cagado, si había conseguido avanzar en algo con Elena ayer lo rompió en mil pedazos, con ese pensamiento en la mente se fue directo a su próxima clase.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Elena y Stefan se pasaron gran parte de la mañana en la zona de periodismo, organizando el periódico de al día siguiente, y revisando los ejercicios y presentaciones de Stefan; la primera media hora fue entretenida para Elena pero llevaba ya toda la mañana allí y estaba realmente cansada, pero no quería poner a Stefan en un compromiso, ya que le había salido un trabajo de la nada. Mientras miraba por encima de los papeles de trabajo, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a casa, o hacer la visita sin guía, pero esto último era la peor idea. Entre bufidos y suspiros, Stefan le lanzó su bolsa.

-Lo siento-dijo con gesto de circunstancias-pero tienes que irte, no voy a echarte a casa, visita esto, nadie te va a decir nada, con las prisas que hay te tomarán por una más que está hasta las narices de todo…

-Pero…

-Vienen para acá unos compañeros, no puedes quedarte-le lanzó esta vez un lápiz, la chica empezó a quejarse, pero al final acabó yéndose-¡Adiós…!

Sus últimas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, con el ceño fruncido cruzó los pasillos del ala sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, se defendía en ese territorio pero hacía mucho que no pisaba ese lugar, y encima sola, peor se lo ponía.

Caminaba sin rumbo cuando oyó voces, parecía una conferencia o algo más exagerado, pues los gritos se escuchaban desde la posición de Elena, con sumo cuidado se fue acercando, encontrandose de golpe con una protesta ecológica, no parecía proceder de la universidad, pero varios que estaban en la cabeza eran conocidos suyos, y amigos íntimos de Mason por lo que si se trataría de algo programado, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, en la cabeza, cabeza no solo estaba Mason en persona, sino que también estaba Katherine, vestida de verde como él, ahogó una exclamación y se alejó lo máximo posible, escondiéndose en uno de los arbustos de los pequeños jardines, cogió el móvil sin pensarlo, y llamó a su amiga.

-¿Elena?-preguntó preocupada.

-¿¡Tú te has vuelto loca!?-le gritó sin saludarla, su amiga soltó una risita-¡No estoy de coña! ¿¡qué te crees que haces vestida con esas pintas!?

-¿Dónde estas?-dijo en tono de burla-¿Cómo sabes que voy de verde?

-Cuando decías de quedar con Mason, ¿¡hablabas de esto!?

-Salió solo tía-rió-me gusta mucho, y él parece sentir lo mismo, y tranquila no es Damon, tengo mil ojos te lo prometo…-Elena puso los ojos en blanco-Y vamos amiga, tampoco estoy haciendo nada malo.

-¿A no? ¿y qué estáis haciendo entonces? Para concretar más que nada…

-Tenemos que hacer en clase un proyecto para la universidad, ¿verdad?

-Si, claro.

-¿Te acuerdas que no sabía que iba a estudiar?

-Bueno…-Katherine cada cinco segundos cambiaba de carrera, por eso todavía no tenía muy claro lo que iba a estudiar-No me lo digas, ¿vas a seguir a Mason con su carrera…?

-No, esto es horrible, ¿quién quiere estudiar la basura?

-Es más profundo que eso…-caso perdido-Kath, estoy detrás de unos arbustos y tú con el amigo del capullo de Damon, ¿qué quieres que piense?

-Bióloga marina…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo qué estás haciendo?

-Ay no me pongas pegas que soy feliz-y colgó, de nuevo Katherine se comportaba como una niña chica, Elena observó el móvil un momento y asomó la cabeza para ver a los compañeros de Mason, seguramente sería alguna charla de ecologismo para los del colegio o a saber, Elena se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en una pared, cerró los ojos unos segundos.

~Damon & Elena~

La clase se le estaba haciendo eterna, todo lo que le estaban explicando ya lo había dado él hacía tiempo, era lo bueno de estudiar por casa, suspirando, dejó que el tiempo pasara con los auriculares puestos, estaba grabando la clase, por si acaso pero aún así le daba igual. La gente empezó a levantarse, y él lo dejó estar, viendo como algunas le saludaban nerviosas, otros chocaban los puños en su honor, algunas le dejaban notitas, y otros solo saludaban, como si de algún amigo lejano se tratase, tornó los ojos, odiaba ese comportamiento. Tras el último estudiante decidió asomarse por la ventana, viendo a la distancia a Mason con sus colegas a punto de salir para realizar un trabajo físico, sonrió, era el último año, el año del altruismo, suspirando miró hacia el suelo, encontrándose con una figura angelical, una chica apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, con los cabellos alrededor, y cayendo en cascada. Vestía con un fino vestido color crema, y unas manoletinas negras, con tiras, parecía una niña, pero era ella: Elena.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo admirándola, y seguramente negaría haber estado haciendo tal cosa, tal vez diría que solo planeaba fastidiarla; pero en realidad solo la miraba para calmar sus miedos.

La chica abrió los ojos al sentir unos ojos clavados en su nuca, pero nadie la preparó para lo que vio, no solo era Damon, le estaba sonriendo con ternura, sus miradas se quedaron clavadas durante unas milésimas de segundo, por un momento solo eran ellos dos…

-No lo estropees-susurró Damon cuando vio que Elena iba a decir algo, la chica con tan solo ver el gesto que hizo se calló, estuvieron así durante unos minutos, podrían haber sido perfectamente horas, meses, años, décadas, que ninguno se fuera percatado del cambio-lo siento, me he comportado como un cerdo.

-Siempre te comportas como un cerdo, ¿por qué no puedes ser así siempre?

-¿Cómo? ¿cómo un cerdo?-rió, la chica puso los ojos en blanco-Elena no puedo ser el bueno pues eso significa realizar lo que lo demás esperan, no puedo vivir así.

-¿Vivir cómo? ¿cómo un ser humano?-el chico soltó una carcajada-no es tan malo sabes…

-¿Y tú por que no sonríes?

-Estoy sonriendo-se defendió-cuando lo necesito sonrío.

-No es verdad.

-¿A no?

-Claro que no, la sonrisa no te llega a los ojos, entonces solo finges-le aclaró, la chica solo pudo observarle, él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-A ti te pasa igual, nunca te visto sonreir hasta ahora…

-Porque soy feliz, sonrío por felicidad.

-¿Y qué causa tu felicidad?

-Que estes aquí y no a kilómetros-le confesó sincero, pero esa sinceridad asustaba a Elena pues no se creía ni una sola de sus palabras.

-Si soy la causa de tu felicidad es porque te cachondeas de mi.

-¿Por qué tergiversas las cosas?

-Yo no hago eso lo haces tu-se levantó señalándole con el dedo.

-Elena ni siquiera sabes decir la palabra-rió

-Si que se decirla, ¿me tomas por inculta ahora?-se enfadó, pero ver la sonrisa de Damon provocaba que dicho enfado se esfumase tan rápido como venía-targiversas-susurró.

-¿Cómo?-se hizo el sordo con una sonrisa en los labios, Elena volvió a repetirlo-¿Qué…? No te oigo bien…

-Vete a la mierda…-susurró más alto-es una palabra complicada, y no estoy de humor.

-Ya, ya…"tergiversar"-le aclaró, y miró a su espalda, la gente de la siguiente clase estaba entrando y él no pintaba nada allí y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que el profesor pensara que si estaba en su hora, casi sin pensarlo le hizo aspavientos a Elena para que se moviera, y dio un salto para caer al suelo, la chica se quejó pero le dejó un sitio en el suelo, Damon con cuidado miró en el interior, ni se habían percatado-uff, menos mal…

-Hipócrita.

-¿Vas a dejar de insultarme en algún momento?-la chica le fulminó con la mirada-Vale, vale, era por saberlo…

El silencio los volvió a inundar, solo se oía de fondo la clase que tenían en la espalda, y las voces de algunos alumnos que daban vueltas estudiando o esperando la siguiente clase. Elena estaba nerviosa, y no dejaba de removerse en el suelo, Damon en cambio se entretuvo con su móvil, ya que tenía varios watsapps sin leer.

-Joder…-murmuró-es que solo me pasa a mi-la chica bufó, pero Damon la ignoró por completo y pulsó la rellamada-¿Papá?

Elena vió como Damon se alejaba, pero no solo ya que le había agarrado con fuerza de la bandolera y se veía arrastrada hasta donde él fuera, quería quejarse, mandarle por enésima vez a la mierda, pero todas sus opciones se quedaron anuladas cuando vio el rostro descompuesto de Damon.

-No puede ser verdad...pero...pensaba que...yo, si claro, no, tranquilo-se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza-claro que no hay ningún problema, ¿cual iba a ver…? Si claro...ya, bueno….¿¡ahora!? pero tu estas fuera…¿o vienes…?-silencio-¿quieres que me quede a solas con ella? ¿durante un mes?-su voz se quebró en el último segundo, y tiró más de la bandolera, empujando a Elena a unos centímetros de su espalda-Claro, adiós papá…

Elena quería preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba pero Damon no estaba a la labor de hablar, pues tiró de ella y empezó a andar, la chica no estaba incómoda, no, la verdad es que la situación no le incomodaba para nada, pero si le molestaba.

-Damon…-le llamó preocupada, al ver que este seguía andando y por seguido la seguía arrastrando dejó caer la bandolera, la cual sonó al caerse, la chica rogó que su portátil estuviese de una pieza, pero por lo menos el chico había frenado.

-Quise hacerte daño porque dijistes que era incapaz de amar, es verdad lo soy-murmuró-no soy capaz de amar porque no creo en el amor, no existe, la prueba de ello es mi madre.

-No puedes impedirte sentir nada por tu madre.

-Si que puedo, porque no quiero sufrir como mi padre y menos quiero ser como mi madre-apretó los puños-¡el amor es un asco!

Elena no necesitó mirarle para saber que estaba luchando para no llorar, casi sin pensarlo se abrazó a su espalda, así no tendría que enfrentarse directamente a él y menos le ponía en un compromiso.

-No sé qué habrá pasado...no quiero saberlo, solo quiero saber lo que sientes, no es malo sentir Damon, no te cierres…

El chico se deshizo del agarre, y se enfrentó a Elena, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados al igual que ella, había estado llorando por él, era demasiado, acarició con ternura sus mejillas, si no fuera por la apuesta la mandaría al infierno para que así se alejara de él, pero no era capaz, sonrió y se fue dejándola allí tirada. Elena iba a seguirle pero unas manos le frenaron, al girarse se dio de bruces con la corte de Rebeckah, y por sus rostros no venían a saludar.

-Hola chicas…-dijo dubitativa, señaló para fuera-tengo que irme a buscar...a mi tía…

-Tu no te mueves de aquí-dijo una morena que Elena no conseguía cuadrar con su nombre, al retroceder se chocó con una pelirroja-no está bien quitarle el novio a Beckah…

-No, no…-soltó la pelirroja con asco, y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios-y tampoco está bien romper las reglas…

-Eso está penado por la ley…-otra chica se acercó demasiado a ella, olisqueando su pelo-¡que asco! Eso va a ser tu castigo, en realidad es más un regalo…-le tiró del cabello, Elena profirió un grito pero las manos de la chica acallaron cualquier sonido-Vamos a divertirnos…

**~Damon & Elena~**

Mason invitó a Katherine a tomar algo después de la charla con los niños de la escuela, se lo habían pasado bastante bien contando historias a esos niños, y mucho mejor se lo pasaron en la ida y la venida con las risas y las bromas.

-Ha estado bien-le confesó con el botellín en la mano-llegué a pensar que iba a ser un aburrimiento…-dio un largo sorbo, Mason le sonreía, y la imitaba.

-Y si pensabas así, ¿por qué vinistes?

-No, no, no, no me vengas con esas…-el chico se hizo el ofendido-No cuela el tema "vine para estar cerca tuya" no me lo vas a oir decir nunca…

-Pero si lo acabas de decir…-la chica le dio un golpe con la mano, pero las risas eran superiores-pues yo no me averguenzo de decir que es gracias a ti por lo que esto ha sido diferente.

-Pues no te creo-se cerró en banda-no me fio de la gente de Damon.

-¿Por qué metemos a Damon si esto es una cosa de dos?

-Ya claro-susurró-¿cómo en la relación de Stefan y mía? ¿o en la de Matt y Elena? claro…

-Eso fue cosa de Damon-le aclaró-lo nuestro es diferente.

-Mason-colocó el botellín en medio-por ahora no hay "lo nuestro"-le aclaró aún más seria y más alto-y comprende porque estoy así de indecisa…

-No, no lo comprendo, estabas loca por mi…

-Ese es el problema, estaba loca por ti, y tu me ignorabas…-remarcó sus últimas palabras-y mira por donde que después de una charla con Damon tu muestras interés por mi.

-Y es por eso que me acerqué a ti-la chica se quedó pálida-pero me gustas de verdad, solo quiero ver si esto llega más lejos o se queda así.

-¿¡Estas de coña!?

-No, Damon me llamó y me lo pidió-sonrió-pero luego he sentido algo, y me gusta…

-No puede ser verdad, Bonnie tenía razón-se levantó de su asiento-es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase…

-¡Kath!

La chica le hizo la peseta mientras se iba, dandole la espalda por completo, no se podía creer que hubiese estado tan ciega, sus amigas tenían razón, en el tema del amor es mejor mantenerse lejos de los fundadores.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Stefan llegó a casa reventado, el sonido de la puerta le tocó bastante las narices pero al ver que nadie abría fue directo a mandar a la mierda el primero que le tocase la tarde. Lo que se encontró lo dejó a cuadros. Damon abrió la boca para saludar pero optó por callarse, realmente estaba incómodo.

-¿Vas a decirme a qué has llamado o te cierro la puerta y me centro en la cena?-estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Damon colocó el pie para impedirselo.

-Yo...he venido, ¿está tu hermana?-tras escuchar la palabra "hermana" Stefan cerró la puerta en todas las narices de Damon, no se podía creer que tuviera la cara de venir allí y pedirle ver a su hermana, después de todo el daño que había hecho en su familia. Stefan sonrió, daba igual el daño que le hiciese, estaba realmente bueno, y más vestido de claro…

_Stefan llevaba tiempo repasando su plan, quería hacerlo, estaba preparado pero nunca se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Damon llevaba todo el curso insinuandose, pero él, que era tan tonto no quería salir del armario y plantarle un beso en todos los morros, estaba claro que había química entre ellos, pero Stefan en ese sentido era un cobarde. Nadie sabía de su orientación, y nadie iba a saberlo al ritmo que iban, no era un chico que se le notase la pluma ni ningún detalle de esos, pero aún así sus ojos se iban cada vez que veía un monumento, o cada vez que veía al novio de su hermana dando vueltas por casa, o los de su tía cuando venía a presentarle._

_-Stefan-su voz sonaba angelical, respirando hondo se giró para saludar a Damon, iba vestido de verde, el mismo color de sus ojos eso lo puso aún más nervioso-¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?_

_-Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti-se atrevió a decir clavándole los ojos directamente, y repasando con la mirada su rostro, Damon sonrió tímido, y se pasó una mano por el cabello._

_-Quería...cruzarme contigo antes de clase…-comenzó-pero no sabía como ir a tu casa…_

_-¿No tienes la dirección?_

_-Si claro...pero…-Damon se acercó más a Stefan, y posó una mano en su camiseta, muy cerca del pecho, e hizo círculos con los dedos-lo que no sabía era como ibas a tomartelo…_

_-Pues bien…-tragó saliva, no podía moverse ni un centímetro-me lo fuera tomado bien...estaba solo…_

_-¿Solo? que pena…-se acercó más, y sus rostros se encontraron, estaban a centímetros, Stefan podía sentir la respiración de Damon en su boca, el chico se apartó-Bueno otro día será, tengo clase a primera…_

_Y salió corriendo, otro día más Damon conseguía alterar todas las neuronas de Stefan, pero llevaba un tiempo que no solo su cabeza se nublaba sino que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a Damon, y esta vez su erección era notable, avergonzado y sofocado salió corriendo al baño, para poder serenarse antes de la clase._

_Las clases se hicieron eternas, y la vuelta a casa más, no había parado de pensar en ese encuentro con Damon y en sus estúpidos miedos, tendría que haberle besado, y no haberse quedado con las ganas, y encima toda la mañana había sentido que la erección continuaba sin estar._

_Unas manos se posaron en sus ojos, y un cuerpo se pegó al suyo, alterando así todo su ser, con mala gana se apartó atemorizado, encontrándose con la sonrisa picarona de Damon…_

_-Hey calma…-alzó las manos-que no soy un violador...bueno si no quieres…-otra vez, una declaración más de una forma diferente y otra vez Stefan buscando una excusa para cambiar de tema._

_-Me has asustado, estaba reventado y has aparecido así...tengo examen...solo es eso…-Damon parecía desilusionado a los ojos de Stefan pero este no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada._

_-He tenido una prueba sorpresa, me ha salido bien...y ha sido gracias a ti…_

_-¿A mi…?-se extrañó, ya que sus carreras no tenían nada que ver._

_-Si, si no fuera porque el otro día me ayudastes a estudiar…-rió-bueno más bien me acerqué con esa excusa cuando solo quería pasar más tiempo juntos…-confesó agachando la cabeza._

_Stefan estaba a punto de explotar, pero su móvil le hizo poner, una vez más, los pies sobre la tierra, era Damon Salvatore al que tenía al lado, al chico más popular del pueblo, el que tenía a todas las chicas rondando, no solo eso, sino que tenía fama de mujeriego, entonces, ¿qué coño hacía intentando ligar con él? Cierto era que hay muchos gays que tienen una vida sexual con mujeres por no mostrar su verdadera orientación pero aún así Stefan no era capaz de dar el siguiente paso._

_-¿Elena?-preguntó ya que el número era el de casa-A Jer, si estoy al llegar, ¿ha pasado algo…?-Damon le observaba con los ojos en blanco, y le hizo una ceña al chico que estaba escondido para que espabilase-Si ya voy para allá…_

_-¿Vas a irte?-preguntó triste-pensé que podríamos tomar algo en la playa, y un baño nocturno…_

_-No tengo bañador._

_-Ni yo…-se acercó a él-pero no nos hace falta._

_-Mi madre ha llamado de comisaría no va a llegar me tengo que encargar de la cena, lo siento…_

_Stefan empezó a andar rápido, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a perder otra oportunidad, y desde la distancia le dejó claros sus sentimientos._

_-¡Stefan!-le llamó, el chico se giró-¡Me gustas y mucho!_

_Stefan estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, y si no fuera porque tenía los pies clavados en el suelo se fuera desplomado allí mismo. Gracias a esas palabras tuvo claro su orientación, amaba a Damon, estaba totalmente enganchado a él, no solo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, sino también su corazón con una sonrisa en los labios siguió su camino de vuelta a casa, pues esta vez no sentía que había perdido una oportunidad esta vez había ganado mucho…_

_...y mañana sería un día diferente..._

Damon le pegó una patada al aire, sin ser consciente de que Stefan vigilaba todos sus movimientos por la mirilla de la puerta, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Damon, había sido muy buen actor en el pasado y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, si tenía alguna intención de hacerle daño a su hermana él no iba a permitirlo.

Damon se pasó las manos por el pelo nervioso, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, Stefan le odiaba y con motivos, y él no se arrepentía de sus hazañas, y mucho menos iba a pedir disculpas cuando no lo sentía. Esperar a Elena podría ser una opción, si es que la chica no estaba ya en su casa, si por lo menos tuviera el teléfono.

-Soy gilipollas…-rió, y sacó su móvil, llamarla no era una opción pues Elena podría muy bien no cogerle el teléfono y él solo quería hablar con ella, tras mandarle el mensaje, saludó a la puerta-Adiós Stefan…


	6. Quinto Día

_**Os dejo nuevo episodio, seguramente para la semana que viene no tendré internet durante unos días por lo que no podré publicar, espero que esto os compense :D  
**_

**Quinto Día**

_Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como si de una cascada se tratase, la castaña no quería limpiarse, no estaba preparada para nada, se sentía hundida en la miseria, y no era solo por lo que le habían hecho hacía unas horas era por todo en general, había llorado por todos los problemas que tuvo y tendrá desde la muerte de sus padres y Jeremy. Elena tiene un aspecto desastrozo, su rostro está destrozado marcado por las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido, tiene la boca entreabierta y no deja de absorver por la nariz, con los ojos muy hinchados cruza la arena de la playa, es tarde pero la gente sigue en la zona divirtiéndose sin reparar en su figura, el agua roza sus pies, aclarando así su mente, retrocede asustada, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, su teléfono vibra, asustada, lo recoge casi a trompicones, tiene que tener cuidado, o si no acabará mojado, y en lo peor de los casos roto._  
_El mensaje es de "Cuervo" sonríe, ni siquiera sabe porque no le ha eliminado o cambiado el nick, tal vez por descuido o porque en realidad no hay mejor manera de identificar a Damon._

_De: Cuervo_  
_Para: Elena G._  
_Tenías razón. No tienes la culpa, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, tengo que contarselo a alguien o me acabará estallando, te espero en nuestro sitio en la playa. xoxo_

_Elena mira desconcertada el mensaje, claro que sabe a qué sitio se refiere pero no acaba de digerir bien eso de "nuestro lugar", se pasa una mano por el pelo y acaba ahogando, una vez más, un grito, se deja caer de rodillas a la orilla, ¿cómo iba a quedar con Damon? No podía fiarse de él, esas chicas le habían atacado, y ahora estaba hecha un desastre, con lágrimas en los ojos intenta escribir la respuesta, negarse en rotundo, pero es demasiado tarde, Damon la está llamando desde la distancia, podría reconocer esa voz desde kilómetros, y estaba claro que la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos tapaba por completo la jugada de la corte eso o que Damon lo sabía mejor que nadie._  
_El chico corrió hasta alcanzarla, quedándose pálido al verla mejor, arrodillada en la arena, con los ojos rojos, y el rostro repleto de tierra. Pero eso no es lo que sorprende a Damon sino su cabello, ahora mucho más corto hasta el cuello, el corte está mal hecho las diferencias son más que notables, Damon se deja caer a su lado._  
_-¿Qué...te has hecho…?-intenta coger su rostro, pero la chica se aparta-Elena…_  
_-Tu me has hecho esto…-solloza-tú…_  
_-No te he hecho nada-le aclaró-que yo sepa no voy por ahí con tijeras ni te he amenazado para que te lo cortes…_  
_-¡Tu corte me ha hecho esto!-se levantó gritando, Damon no movió ni un músculo, asimilando la información-¡Las amigas de Rebeckah me amenazaron con quedarme a distancia de ti…! ¡Es tu culpa!_  
_-Yo...no he hecho, no les pedí…-se levantó-Elena me las van a pagar te lo prometo._  
_-Damon no-retrocedió, alejándose de sus encantos-¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué este cambio? Tendrías que estar riéndote de mí y no apoyándome o pidiéndome ayuda…-la reacción de Elena era normal, él mismo se comportaría así si estuviese en su lugar, él nunca se fuera acercado a ella sino fuera por la apuesta, ahora mismo quería estar a distancia, y no a punto de ayudarla-¿a qué juegas…? No me hagas esto...he perdido a mi familia por favor…_  
_-Elena no…_  
_-¿Por qué los Gilbert? Primero mi hermano, y ahora yo, si fuera estado Jeremy ¿también le harías esto?-Elena no estaba a la labor de escuchar a Damon-Mi familia es íntima de la tuya, ¿por qué…?_  
_-Elena no sigas por ahí…_  
_-No en serio, quiero saberlo, ¿por qué nos haces esto? ¿por qué me odias por la mañana y estas bien por la tarde? No tiene sentido Damon, cuando creo que todo va bien contigo viene algo que me despierta…¡eres la persona más odiosa del mundo…!_  
_-Elena…_  
_-¡No Damon no!-se señaló el pelo-¡esto es solo el principio, estar cerca tuyo es estar en el mismo Infierno! ¡No tienes corazón, esto en realidad no te importa…! Ni siquiera se porque pensé que esto te preocupaba…-le señaló el móvil, dejando en claro que hablaba de la conversación de la mañana, Damon negó con la cabeza, todo eso le estaba superando, y si seguían por ese camino iba a ir a peor-¡Eres un puto, si no fuera por tu dinero nadie querría estar cerca…!-y Damon no pudo más, la abofeteó, arrepintiéndose al instante, Elena dio un traspié y cayó de espaldas al agua…_  
_-Lo siento…_  
_-¡No me toques…!-lloró a moco tendido-estoy harta...cansada…_  
_-¿¡Qué tu estas harta!?-explotó-¡Yo si que estoy cansado, que solo llevo cuatro putos días intentando acercarme a ti y lo único que recibo son evasivas!_  
_-¿¡Y qué esperabas!?-le gritó-¿¡qué te abriera los brazos!? ¡Por favor que no soy gilipollas!_  
_-¿¡Tanto te cuesta creer Elena Gilbert que me gustas!? ¿¡y qué quiero que me perdones, solucionar todo el mal que he hecho!?_  
_-¿Qué…?_  
_Damon se quedó quieto, repasando sus últimas palabras, sonrió victorioso, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero le había servido para ganarse un poco más a Elena, la cual le miraba desconcertada._  
_-Me gustas…_  
_-No quiero ser tu obra de caridad-volvió a sorprenderle-no quiero que la gente se acerque a mi por pena ni por venganza, solo quiero paz, que me dejéis en paz, tu a mi no me gustas Damon, no puedes tener a todas las mujeres bajo tus pies, no solo eso: te odio, y dudo que esto llegue a cambiar por un "te quiero"-la chica agachó la cabeza-lo siento Damon, si quieres cambiar, hazte monje porque yo no voy a ser tu salvoconducto._  
_La chica empezó a andar en dirección contraria, Damon necesitaba retenerla, solo un momento más, tenía que convertirla en su novia en treinta días, y las cosas no podían ir a peor…_  
_-¿Y amigos…?-le suplicó, la chica se giró extrañada-¿y puedes ser mi amiga?_  
_-Como esto sea un juego sucio Damon…-la chica negó con la cabeza-Si amigos significa que tu corte me va a dejar tranquila, si, acepto._  
_-Gracias-vocalizó, y se lanzó a sus brazos, alzándola unos centímetros, la chica rió, pero Damon no era consciente de que esta vez esa risa, esa sonrisa había alcanzado los ojos de ambos-pues como somos amigos, mañana desayunaremos juntos…_  
_-¿Qué…?_  
_-Si, y me encargaré personalmente de la gente que ha estropeado tu hermoso cabello._  
_-Damon no…_  
_-No hay más que hablar, nos vemos en tu casa a las ocho antes de que te vayas para el instituto, a, y te llevo yo…_  
_-¿Qué…? No, mis amigas…_  
_Damon salió corriendo sin dejarla terminar, la chica no quería que sus amigas viesen que había aceptado ser su amiga, porque sabía lo que dirían, que todo era un truco, que Damon no se merecía ni un "hola" y tal vez tuvieran razón, pero ella se negaba a negarle esa oportunidad…_

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios llamó al timbre, sabía que no era hora como para tocar ese trasto pero todos los que vivían en esa casa estaban más que despiertos, o eso esperaba. Una destrozada Jenna abría la puerta, confirmando a Damon de que había gente en esa casa que aún seguía durmiendo.

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué?-se extrañó-Oh, no, no te preocupes, es que hoy no entro hasta las doce, y los chicos…-miró al interior-Stefan acaba de salir con Elena.

-¿Se han ido?-preguntó desilusionado.

-No-negó ella, pasando una mano por la cabeza-solo han ido a comprar el desayuno, creo, estarán aquí-la chica lanzó una mirada al interior-los libros de Elena siguen aquí, pasa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, pues no estaba muy convencido de ello, no entendía como Jenna le había perdondo tan fácilmente, bueno en realidad sí que lo entendía, que la mujer no sabía nada al respecto, y si lo sabía estaba demasiado dormida como para percatarse.

Damon entró no muy convencido, la sala estaba tal y como la recordaba a excepción de unas sábanas en el sofá y unos bols de helado, no había que ser muy listo para saber porque estaba todo eso así: el corte de Elena.

-Está todo revuelto…-se explicó, mientras recogía la mesa-siéntate donde quieras…-señaló las sillas de la cocina, pero Damon se negó y se sentó en el sofá, podía sentir el perfume de las sábanas y hasta el olor a húmedo: lágrimas.

-Estoy bien aquí-cogió una de las sábanas-Esto…¿es por el pelo?-el rostro de Jenna cambió por completo, de estar medio atontada a estar muy enfadada, le quitó la sábana de un golpe seco, Damon se sintió fatal.

-¿¡No tendrás nada que ver…!?

-Yo…

-Mira guapo, si por la casual has venido a tocar las narices a mi sobrina vas a conocer una versión un tanto hija puta de mi, ¿¡entendido!?

El chico asintió inseguro, el sonido de unas llaves los puso alerta, las risas provenían del umbral, Damon suspiró aliviado, Elena estaba de mucho mejor humor pero la duda seguía en su mente, si eran las ocho y diez, ¿la chica se acordaría de su cita? ¿o se lo confirmó solo para librarse de él? Pronto sabría la respuesta, se levantó colocándose a un lado de Jenna, Stefan fue el primero en verle, y su rostro cambió por completo, se tensó, Elena se dio de bruces con su espalda.

-¡Stef!-le regañó, pero al pasar por su lado se quedó pálida-¿Damon?-se le quebró la voz, la tensión iba en aumento, y ninguno sabía como pararlo.

-He traído churros…-alzó la bolsa-también chocolate, con y sin azúcar, no sabía que preferías...también he traído bollos de crema-miró a Stefan-si no recuerdo mal eran tus preferidos.

Su idea de ser un buen invitado iba de mal a peor, solo se tenía que mirar a Stefan para saberlo, el cual apretaba con fuerza los puños, Elena dio un paso vacilante, pero las manos de su hermano le impidieron continuar.

-Ya hemos desayuno, pero gracias-le costó la misma vida pronunciar esas palabras, y tirando de su hermana fue directamente a la cocina a soltar los restos que habían traído para Jenna, Stefan intentaba ignorar con todo su ser a ese cabrón que estaba en el salón, Elena solo observaba-Jenn, ¿dónde dejo las palmeras?

Abrió la nevera en busca de un tupper, y se puso a guardar los dulces en ellos, la aludida entró en la cocina con Damon a unos pasos detrás de ella, se apoyó en el marco, observando a sus sobrinos atentamente, las miradas de Damon y Elena se cruzaron.

-Hoy he decidido estudiar en casa, allí no me dejan ni respirar con el tema de la fiesta del fin de semana…-rió-ni siquiera se si iré…

Elena miró, una vez más, a Damon de reojo…

-Pues yo voy a ir…-sentenció con frialdad, tenía el pelo recogido con un gorro, pero aún así sintió como todos miraban en esa dirección-no pienso encerrarme porque me hayan hecho una jugarreta…

-Por culpa de Damon Salvatore-soltó furioso, lanzando el tupper contra la encimera, trozos de chocolate se esparcieron por el suelo de la cocina, la tapadera cayó a los pies de Jenna y el otro trozo restante rebotó en el suelo, la chica pegó un bote pero mantuvo la compostura, pero Stefan ya no era ese chico de hacía un año que se escondió tras las sábanas por sus problemas, no ahora, era el chico que había perdido todo en la vida y que solo le quedaba su hermana y su tía, eso y el odio.

Stefan respiró hondo, como si estuviera recapacitando, pero no tardó mucho en lanzarse contra Damon, los gritos de Elena y las manos de Jenna intentando frenarle fue una mala idea, Damon no se defendió, todo lo contrario le dio acceso a su cara y a todo su cuerpo, para que se enseñara con él, para que se desahogara.

-¡Hazlo, defiéndete!-le escupió Stefan mientras le daba una nueva patada en las costillas, Damon retrocedió chocando contra una estantería, Stefan se lanzó contra él tirando todo a su paso-¡Que te defiendas capullo!

Damon se dejó hacer, en cierto modo se lo merecía, pero en otra ocasión no le fuera dejado ni empezar, pero esta vez le había dejado empezar y acabar, ¿por qué? no estaba muy seguro pero necesitaba sentirse bien consigo mismo, con Elena, con todos.

-¡Stef lo vas a matar!-gritó Jenna atemorizada, intentando arrancar a Stefan de Damon pero era imposible, el chico acabó empujándola hacía atrás-¡Para!

-Nunca…-escupió y cogió uno de los libros del suelo, y empezó a darle golpes en el estómago-¡Eres un cabrón manipulador, lo perdí todo por tu culpa, a Katherine, a mis amigos, a mis padres, y ahora me quieres quitar a mi hermana! ¿¡qué clase de hijo puta eres!?

Elena observaba la pelea desigualada desde la distancia, sabía que Stefan había sufrido mucho por culpa de Damon, mucha gente le renegó por su condición, pero también sabía que Damon era capaz de defenderse, y no lo estaba haciendo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué se arrepentía? ¿y no es más fácil un "lo siento"? ¿o era por ella?

Elena cansada de ver lo que sucedía y temiendo que todo fuera un truco para exponer a Stefan se lanzó en mitad de los dos, interponiéndose al nuevo golpe, Damon paró el puñetazo de Stefan pues iba directo a la cara de Elena, los tres se quedaron paralizados, sin mover ni un solo músculo, el timbre resonó en sus cabezas, Jenna atacada fue a abrir.

Stefan tenía el rostro descompuesto, había estado a punto de golpear a su hermana en toda la cara, dejando seguramente una buena marca, y Damon, el capullo de los Salvatore había frenado su estupidez.

-Lo siento Elena…

-No...calma...estoy bien-alzó las manos, sentía el cuerpo de Damon muy cerca del suyo, rozando cada centímetro de su piel, Damon dejó caer su mano en el hombro de la chica, liberando el agarre de Stefan-pero soy mayor para tener mis propias equivocaciones…

-¿¡Elena…!?-una Katherine hecha un manojo de nervios atrevesó la estancia y tiró de su amiga hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros-Mato a esas putas…-escupió-¿¡quién!?-miró a Damon y a Stefan-¡Te mato!

-No, no, no…-la paró con ambas manos-no fue él, fueron las chicas.

-¿¡Qué chicas!?-escupió con odio mirando a Damon y a Elena alternativamente, para posar su mirada en Stefan.

-Su corte-dijo serio-fue en la universidad.

-Y me encargaré personalmente-aclaró Damon recogiendo sus cosas, y la bolsa de Elena, Katherine abrió mucho la boca, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde…

-¿Tiene que ser una broma?-oyó decir desde el fondo, Damon sonrió, claro que era una broma, vivía en eso desde que apostó con los chicos, se preguntó una vez más, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar con el tema de la apuesta.

Elena miró alucinada el cámaro azul de Damon, sonrió, le había visto con muchos coches, de distintas marcas, de distintos años, pero nunca le había visto con esa antigualla. Damon parece percatarse de su chiste personal.

-Un poquito de respeto…-le advirtió con un puchero-es mi nene, te mato si le pasa algo.

-Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a meter en esto porque era lo que me merecía-dijo con un hilo de voz, eso era lo que había pensado por un segundo, que Damon no quería ser visto en sus coches con ella.

-Elena guardo y protejo lo que más quiero-señaló el coche-nunca montaría a una psicótica en mi tesoro-le abrió la puerta del copiloto-¿Tesoro?

-Espero que no sea un juego…-le sonrió, y se sentó en el asiento con mucho cuidado, Damon le colocó personalmente el cinturón, alterando cada célula de su cuerpo-puedo sola…

-Claro-se limpió las manos en el pantalón, realmente se había sentido incómodo ante las sensaciones que había sentido al tocarla, de un salto se colocó en el asiento del piloto, tras mirar que todo estuviese bien arrancó, la miró de reojo-No vale…

-¿El qué?

-No puedes mirarme…

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque el que no puede soy yo.

-Oh que mono-le hizo un mohín-pero no te creas tan importante, no te estaba mirando a ti…-el chico alzó una ceja divertido-miraba en tu interior.

-Si quieres que me desnude…

-Idiota-le golpeó-habló de que no entiendo tus cambios, vale la gente evoluciona, pero a ti te daba por perdido…

-Eso ha dolido-le confesó bastante molesto-Elena-dijo más serio, la chica le miró divertida-si tienes algún problema…

Elena se removió inquieta en su asiento, se había olvidado por completo del corte de pelo, y de los problemas que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de Damon.

-Lo tendré, dalo por hecho, pero no me importa-intentó sonreir pero solo consiguió una mueca sin sentimiento-tu tienes mayores problemas-el chico frunció el ceño-digo, la conversación con tu padre.

-Ah, se supone que ese problema lo tengo desde anoche-sonrió-pero no he pasado por casa, lo haré ahora…-la voz le quebró.

-¿Quién viene para qué estes así?

-Mi hermanastra-se aclaró la garganta pues yo empezaba a sentir ese picor insesante-no nos llevamos bien.

Elena le observó mientras aparcaba en el instituto, había algo más con el tema de su hermanastra, algo que le afectaba en sobremanera, pero no quiso preguntar más nada pues ya llegaba tarde.

-Adiós…-se despidió con la mano pues la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo, el chico asintió, pero pitó antes de que la chica desapareciera.

-¡Te recojo luego a…! ¿las tres?-la chica asintió con una sonrisa, y se perdió entre la multitud que murmuraba o cotilleaba sobre su nuevo "peinado" o tal vez por Damon, el chico lanzó una mirada desafiante a la gente y desapareció entre la multitud.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Damon entró en la mansión con el alma en los pies, toda la fuerza de voluntad que se había interpuesto antes se desvanecía por cada paso que daba en su casa, solo se encontraba en la entrada y ya estaba destrozado, no se oía ningún ruido. Sus amigos no estaban ya que él les dejó claro que por un tiempo no se pasaran sin aviso, ellos ni se coscaron. Y ahora estaba solo ante el peligro, pero no tan solo. Soltó las llaves sobre la mesita y fue a servirse un vaso de bourbon, el sonido de unos tacones provocó en su estómago un nudo, y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron al girarse, la chica iba completamente desnuda a excepción claro esta de unos tacones, el cabello corto húmedo pegado en la cara le daba un toque sexy, pero para Damon era un toque repulsivo, pero debía mantener la compostura…

-Hola hermanito…-dijo con sensualidad alcanzando su copa-veo que has estado de marcha…

-No-le quitó el vaso recuperando así su autocontrol-solo te evitaba.

-Sin querer espero.

-Sin querer queriendo-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-y ahora desaparece de mi vista que tengas que estar aquí no significa que deba aguantarte.

-No solo debes aguantarme…-pasó un dedo por su camiseta de modo sugerente, y se acercó al oído-debes cumplir todos mis caprichos hermanito-enfatizó la última palabra colocando sus labios dulcemente en los de Damon, el chico se estremeció-Me lo debes…

-Te odio Rose…

La chica rió tontamente y subió las escaleras con elegancia dejando una estela de horror y asqueó por parte de Damon, el chico bebió directamente desde la botella, no solo iba a ser un mes largo a causa de la apuesta sino que iba a ser también un mes horrible…

**~Damon & Elena~**

La mañana había avanzado con recelo para Katherine, la chica no había quitado el ojo de encima de Elena en ningún momento y mira que los profesores la habían separado en todos los trabajos comunes que tenían que exponer, pero aún así su amiga, como buena amiga que era había estado pendiente a cada minuto, y cada vez que alguien comentaba o decía algo hay estaba ella para impedirlo.

La chica se sentó a su lado cuando el profesor de historia decidió darles tiempo muerto, su amiga estaba todavía metida en la historia del sur.

-Elena…-la llamó, pasando una mano por su hombro-¿qué te traes con Damon?

-Nada-dijo seca-solo quiere hacerse el samaritano y ha visto que soy la mejor opción-sonrió con desgana-estoy bien Kath.

-Pues no lo parece, Rebeckah es una cerda que va a tener su San Fermín.

-¿San qué…?

-Nada, ya sabes de mi último novio español-le quitó importancia con las manos, Elena rió-teníais razón.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Sobre Mason-Elena se quedó pálida y sin dejarla continuar se abrazó a su amiga-se acercó porque Damon se lo pidió.

-Hijo de puta…-murmuró refiriéndose más a Damon que a Mason-me las va a pagar…

-Pero luego va y me dice que le gusto, le dejé tirado, pero estoy confusa…

-Tranquila…-la abrazó con fuerza-déjame que hable con él, que hablemos nosotras.

-¿Qué…? No…-negó con la cabeza, no era una buena idea que su amiga se metiera en más líos con la gente de Damon-no es una idea factible.

-La es, esta noche iré a la fiesta, todo el mundo irá, Bonnie y yo hablaremos con Mason-cogió sus manos, y las entrelazó con las suyas-tu solo preocupate que ropa ponerte.

-Caroline sería la mejor opción-Elena rió, si su amiga estuviese aquí se plantaría delante de Mason y le estrujaría los huevos hasta confesar-Vale, pero no me gusta del todo la idea.

-Lo que no te gusta es exponerme a riesgos innecesarios...-se levantó para irse a su sitio, ya que el profesor había tocado el silbato para dejar en claro que el tiempo de paz se había acabado.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Bonnie bajó las escaleras de la segunda planta casi volando, hacía solo unos minutos que había tocado la campana del fin de clases pero aún así no podía quedarse quieta y más sabiendo lo que iba a suceder en unos minutos o tal vez ya estuviese sucediendo, miró su móvil una vez más, ninguna de las chicas le había enviado un aviso con que ya estaba fuera por lo que Bonnie supuso que seguirían en clase, eso era un alivio. La morena se dio de lleno con un chico, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, las risas comenzaron.

-Huy...-el chico de ojos azules y rizos dorados tiró sus libros al suelo para ayudar a Bonnie-lo siento de veras...

-Déjalo-se sacudió los pantalones-da igual soy yo la que no miraba por donde iba...

-No en serio, soy un caso-recogió las cosas de ambos-me llamo Caleb.

-Un gusto...-los gritos de las chicas de la corte le hicieron reaccionar-mira tengo un problema y no puedo pararme ya te cobraré la disculpa en el Grill un día de estos...-Bonnie empezó a alejarse, acercándose cada vez más al bullicio de gente, el chico sonrió.

-¿qué tal el sábado?-Bonnie se giró desconcertada, pero tras analizar la información sonrió y salió corriendo, el chico musitó un "si" entrando en la sala de los profesores.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Elena y Katherine entre risas salieron del gimnasio, estaban rojas como tomates, el profesor les había hecho hacer cincuenta flexiones después de correr una hora entera sin parar ni para respirar, porque cada vez que el señor Lewis creía que te habías parado o que habias aminorado el paso te hacía correr con dos pesas y a la pata coja, esto no sucedía mucho pero cuando pasaba, era un infierno tanto para él castigado como para los demás.

Tres figuras embutidas en trajes negros de cuero rodearon a las dos chicas, los demás alumnos siguieron su camino sin inmutarse, pues era mejor no meterse en medio. Rebeckah, April y Scarlette sonrieron con malicia, la última había sido una de las causantes del nuevo corte de pelo de Elena.

-Pero bueno-dijo divertida la rubia a las otras dos chicas-si es verdad que te sienta bien el nuevo look, ¿cual peluquería usas?

-Zorra-escupió Katherine con asco.

-Por favor, eso duele...-se hizo la dolida April-no puedes insultar a la líder sin recibir tu merecido-se acercó amenazante, Katherine rió con fuerza, le parecía increíble que la niña del pastor Young tuviera tantos aires de grandeza.

-¿Sabes? Yo también sé jugar a ese juego-se acercó divertida, Elena intentó frenarla, la gente se estaba apiñando a su alrededor-¿qué crees que dirá tu padre cuando se entere que te fuistes a la cama con Donovan?

-¿¡Qué…!?-se adelantó Elena, colocándose en medio de ambas-¿Qué has dicho Katherine?

-Elena…

Las chicas de su alrededor empezaron a reir, una de ellas se alejó del grupo para traer a rastras a Matt Donovan que tenía prisa por salir de clase, y que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar involucrado en esos problemas.

-Que te lo diga el mismo…-rió Rebeckah-¿Matt?

-Chicas torturar a mis exs es una cosa que hago en mis tiempos libres no cuando tengo que irme a trabajar-les aclaró con la mejor de sus sonrisas, luego se acercó mucho a Elena-Bonito pelo-le acarició la mejilla, Katherine iba a intervenir pero April se lo impidió, Elena temblaba-tal vez podamos divertirnos si no te da otro ataque como la última vez…

-¡Matt!-la voz de Damon retumbó en las cabezas de todos los presentes, muchos se animaron pues pensaron que la diversión solo iba a aumentar, pero otros se quitaron del medio en cuanto vieron el rostro congelado y frío del recién llegado. Damon dio dos zancadas, apartando a las chicas con su paso-¿¡No llegas tarde!?-le agarró de la mochila, apartando a Elena de sus problemas, se acercó a su oído-es mi juguete, pero que quede entre nosotros…

Elena pudo escuchar sus palabras perfectamente, y fuera querido no ser una espectadora de ellas, estaba jugando con su persona no intentaba cambiar, todo lo contrario, Matt sonrió con desgana y se largó de allí con el rabo entre las piernas.

-No hay nada que ver chicos, fuera-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, dejando en claro que quien le tocara los huevos lo iba a pagar muy caro, tras despedirse como un niño bueno se giró bruscamente contra Rebeckah, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, la chica se quejó-¿¡Pero tu de que vas!? ¿¡no tienes nada mejor que hacer!?

-Solo me divertía-hizo un mohín con los labios que a Damon le resultó repugnante, ¿por qué se había acostado con ella?-y tu antes también lo hacías…

-No me toques las narices-le dijo sonriente-desaparece.

La chica bufó y tras lanzar una mirada asesina a las dos castañas se retiró con su séquito por las escaleras principales, Bonnie apareció por los laterales y se lanzó contra sus amigas, las tres se abrazaron, Damon las observó en silencio.

La mirada de Elena le dejó en claro que estaba enfadada…

**~Damon & Elena~**

-No tenemos porque ir…-empezó Bonnie por tercera vez consecutiva, Katherine tornó los ojos y Elena soltó una risita-¿qué he dicho?

Bonnie iba vestida de negro por completo, pantalones, top y chaqueta en negro, con purpurina en el rostro, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, y con la laca consiguió que los pelos quedaran elevados como si se fuera electrocutado. Katherine iba menos "eléctrica" llevaba una minifalda vaquera con un camiseta de rock and roll en negro, y unas plataformas para alzar su figura. Elena se había dejado el pelo tapado con una boina brillante, y llevaba un vestido negro con chaqueta de plumas falsas en blanco. No iban perfectas, ni siquiera preparadas para una fiesta, pero es que en eso consistían las fiestas de iniciación. Ir como nunca fueras ido.

Las tres imparables, o super nenas como se denominaban cuando eran chicas atravesaron las puertas de la universidad cogidas de la mano, nadie se percató en ellas más de lo necesario, la fiesta continuaba, y solo sellaron sus manos y registraron sus nombres para comprobar que eran de último año. La fiesta era en sí genial.

Stefan se acercó a ellas con un grupo de chicos que eran amigos, y estuvieron charlando y bailando casi toda la noche, pero Elena no se sentía cómoda, sentía en su nuca miles de miradas clavadas, por lo que optó por salir a tomar aire, el chico de la puerta miró su sello y la dejó salir, pronto comenzarían con los vídeos de las novatadas de ese año y por una parte no quería perderselo pero por otra le daba absolutamente igual.

-Hola-la chica pegó un bote, la voz de Damon la embriagó de diferentes sentimientos y emociones, y los más destacados eran el odio y el desprecio por lo que le ignoró-estas muy guapa.

-Como cualquier juguete tuyo-dijo irónica, mirando las luces del jardín.

Damon asintió en silencio, ella le había escuchado hablar con Matt cosa que no le agradó en absoluto, decidido se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, dejandole espacio en el banco, la chica ni le miró, Damon se quitó el sombrero.

-Lo dije para que todo siguiera en su cauce…-silencio-si alguno se enteraba o sospechaba todo…

-Caería, digo tu fachada de tío guay, lo comprendo-sarcasmo al cuadrado.

-Elena me gustas, no sé como decirtelo, he accedido a ser tu amigo, pero esto pone en peligro todo…

-¿Solo para ti? ¿o es que te estás preocupando por mi seguridad? Pues chaval no lo haces bien-se señaló la cabeza, Damon se levantó y le quitó la boina y acarició con cuidado su sedoso cabello, corto o no, la sensación era agradable, la chica le miró extrañada pero no se apartó, dejó que el chico enredara sus dedos en su pelo.

-Elena, pase lo que pase te voy a proteger, tómalo por lo que quieras, piensa si quieres que lo hago por tener paz en mi corazón, o porque de verdad me gustas, piensa lo que desees…

-¿Qué piense lo que desee?-el chico dejó su cabello para concentrarse en sus ojos, y en su rostro, posó sus manos tiernamente en las mejillas-Pienso que lo único que quieres es destruirme-sonrió con desgana-de cualquier forma, y crees que conociéndome vas a hacerme más daño cuando te alejes, y ¿sabes? si sigo con esto voy a acabar sintiendo algo por ti, amistad, amor...lo que sea, y que luego esto me va a afectar, que me vas a dejar tirada cuando te canses, y lo que pienso es que no quiero eso para mi vida, adiós Damon, adiós para siempre.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois un cielo, tanto **Marta**, como **DianaGaby**, como **Daiia**, **Simone**, **Sandy y los guest, más **las chicas de 100% Delena Forever como las del foro: sois un cielo :D y también a la gente que lee y no comenta, sino fuera por vosotros esto no existiría más que en mi cabeza ;)_

_Besos_

_Pd: todo lo que veáis en la historia está escrito por mi jejej ;D_


	7. Sexto Día

_**Subo antes de lo previsto debido a que mañana (sábado) estaré sin internet, ojalá lo recupere pronto, pero sea como sea subo este episodio, que pertenecería al lunes, hasta el siguiente no habrá nuevo episodio. SI tengo internet la semana que viene subiré el viernes episodio de la otra historia.  
**_

**Sexto Día:**

Mason no paraba de reir ni siquiera para respirar, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la habitación de Damon con ambas manos en el estómago el cual empezaba a molestarle a causa del alcohol y de las carcajadas. Alaric tumbado boca abajo en la cama aguantaba las ganas de darle una patada en sus partes, y Damon, bueno Damon estaba sentado en un cojín pegado a la puerta de su cuarto, no pronunció palabra, solo apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Tío que eres tonto y medio…-casi no le salía la voz de las risas, Damon le había puesto al día sobre sus logros y sus patadas al diccionario del amor-sabíamos que era duro pero no que todo fuera en tu contra.

-Capullo-le lanzó el cojín en toda la cara-Podríais cambiarme a la chica…-el silencio se hizo latente, cosa que no agradó a Damon, como si una parte de él no quisiera que ese cambio se efectuara, tras unos segundos de tensión la risa volvió a inundar la habitación, eran las cinco de la mañana pero ninguna tenía una pizca de sueño.

Se pasaron gran parte del tiempo charlando sobre los trabajos finales y las propuestas de último año, por no hablar de la oportunidad que Damon tenía para trabajar en el extranjero, todo eran risas y comentarios divertidos hasta que la castaña de pelo cortito hizo su aparición con un traje de noche-que por lo menos no estaba desnuda-y los tacones en la mano, se podía apreciar la borrachera que llevaba encima.

-Rose-dijo seco Damon levantándose del suelo para ponerse delante de sus amigos y la chica-tienes un cuarto propio a kilómetros, ¿qué quieres?

-No seas tan seco…-le dijo sensualmente-me he quedado sin polvo y quería pasarmelo bien con vosotros-Ric y Mason ahogaron unas risas, Damon puso caro de asco, sabía que no podía negarle nada a la chica, sabía lo mal que lo pasaba después, no podía olvidar el día en que cometió ese error…-¡que era broma tontaina!

Rose salió con una victoria más en su cabecita loca, con eso había confirmado que aún tenía control sobre Damon, que este no iba a negarse a ningún pedido por más asqueroso o atravesado que fuera.

Alaric y Mason gatearon hasta alcanzar a su amigo, estaban alucinados.

-¿Ibas a acceder?-dijo incrédulo con una mueca de asco-Tío tu estás mal…-Mason se levantó de un movimiento seco y salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, Alaric en cambio no dijo nada ni movió ni un músculo, Damon no estaba con él, estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos.

_Damon estaba de vacaciones en Barcelona con la familia, bueno más bien con su padre, ya que vivían solos desde casi toda la vida, el chico se dio de bruces con una castaña de pelo largo bastante sexy, la saludó con su típica sonrisa marca de Damon Salvatore, la chica soltó una risita divertida, y con un gesto le invitó a que se bañara con ella en la gran piscina del Hotel. Se divirtieron, se enrollaron, vivieron el momento, cuando Damon quiso pasar a mayores, la chica negó con la cabeza, y le dijo que le esperara junto a la puerta principal. Damon accedió, era un polvo, no iba a negarse a ello, aunque odiaba tener que cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha cuando iba a tener un polvo con la chica que le gustaba._

_Estuvo esperándola una hora entera, pero no hubo rastro de la chica, se sintió morir, pero un llamado urgente de recepción le hizo olvidar ese plantón, pues su padre quería presentarle a alguien. Tras vestirse con sus mejores galas fue a la zona del restaurante, allí se encontró con su padre y una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules, idéntica a él, frunció el ceño pues no la conocía de nada._

_-Padre-saludó con cariño-Señorita, creo que no nos conocemos…_

_La mujer sonrió con nostalgia, y se levantó, pero rechazó la mano tendida de Damon y le abrazó con amor, Damon se sintió un poco inútil, no la conocía de nada, y la chica había reaccionado así._

_-Hijo siéntate, ella es Verónica…_

_-Un placer-se sentía extrañamente incómodo, y vio que no iban a estar los tres solos, había otro bolso en la cuarta silla que estaba al lado de "Verónica", estuvo muy pendiente de ella._

_-Falta mi hija-le aclaró, parecía afectarle bastante decir esas palabras-es que quedó con un chico, pero ha tenido que cancelarlo todo por esto._

_-Veo que es importante-refiriéndose a la cena-¿puedo preguntar de qué nos conocemos?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa forzada._

_-Damon-era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre de pila en público, el chico se sobresaltó pero no se movió-ella era Verónica Salvatore, es…_

_-Tu madre-puntualizó una voz femenina que le resultó un tanto familiar, como si todo fuera a cámara lenta Rose se sentó al lado de la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa cínica, cogió una servilleta y se la colocó en el regazo, Damon se quedó boquiabierto, todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, sentía que la piel le ardía, que la ropa que llevaba puesta le estaba quemando vivo-Mamá, siento el retraso-esas cuatro palabras fueron el remate, Damon buscó apoyo en Giuseppe, el cual le ignoró por completo._

_-Un placer Rosalinda._

_-El placer es mío, Giuseppe-la chica le dio dos tiernos besos, y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio-gracias por aceptar la invitación de mi madre._

_-No quiero pedirte un milagro Giuseppe, solo quiero compasión-Damon estaba ajeno a esa conversación, no se sentía con fuerzas de prestar atención a nada de lo que decían, no le parecía real, todo era un maldito sueño, todos esos besos, esas caricias, sonrisas, palabras de amor, le habían llenado de verdad, no amaba a la chica, para nada, pero le gustaba de veras, se podría decir que estaba creciendo algo en su interior por ella, pero ahora nada era real, era su hermana-el padre de Rose ha tenido un accidente, está en coma…_

_Damon no había escuchado ni la mitad de la conversación pero esas últimas palabras fueron un alivio, por lo menos no era su hermana completa, solo su hermanastra, algo era algo, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza._

_-Disculpen-soltó la servilleta, casi destruida, encima de la mesa-tenga una duda, ¿esto es real Verónica? ¿o solo quieres manutención?_

_-Lo segundo es cierto, lo primero no tanto, soy la primera que no quiere estar aquí Damon, no amé a tu padre, nunca he amado a nadie-dijo con una sonrisa dulce-y eso tu padre lo sabía._

_Damon miró atemorizado a su padre, el cual carraspeó y se retocó la corbata, estaba nervioso._

_-¿¡Vas a dejar que te trate así!?_

_-Damon es la realidad, el amor no existe…-dijo Rose picarona-la prueba de ello es el juego de la piscina, cualquiera puede amar, pero eso es una enfermedad, un resfriado que nos corroe, es fácil contagiarse pero muy dificil curarse, solo hay que ser inmune a ello, parece es pegarselo a otro…_

_-¡Eres una zorra!-Damon se lanzó contra Rose, tirando todo lo que había en la mesa, Verónica gritó y Giuseppe paró a su hijo con dificultad, dándole un derechazo, el silencio inundó a padre e hijo, nada volvió a ser igual para ninguno, Rose venía de vez en cuando como trato que habían llegado Verónica y Giuseppe, este último accedía porque seguía enamorado de Verónica, una víbora sin corazón como Damon le había denominado, el cual nunca volvió a ser el mismo, el amor era un asco y él iba a utilizarlo en contra de las mujeres. Esa noche quemó el bañador, la ropa informal y el traje de gala, y nada cambió a mejor._

La mañana había pasado demasiado lenta para Damon, que había asistido a clase, había preparado sus trabajos, organizados sus eventos, y todo lo que no fuera hecho en la semana anterior, o en todo el mes. Estaba realmente nervioso, y no sabía como calmar sus nervios, había intentado ligar con una de su clase pero había sido todo un fracaso, no porque la chica no estuviese dispuesta sino porque él no estaba en sus mejores facultades, frustrado consigo mismo lanzó al aire el portátil con todos sus trabajos, varios chicos pegaron un bote.

-¿¡Tu eres gilipollas!?-le gritó uno, Damon no tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo, solo observaba los destrozos que había formado, una fina línea se dibujó en sus labios, era un sonrisa de satisfacción-¿¡y encima te ries!? ¡Lo tuyo es algo gordo!

Ni lo escuchaba, Damon cogió su tarjeta de memoria, lo único que había sobrevivido y salió a grandes zancadas del aula. Se había relajado, solo faltaba aclarar unas cosas.

**~Damon & Elena~**

-¡No doy ni una!-gruñó al ketchup y a la hamburguesa embadurnada con salsa brava en vez del bote de ketchup que portaba en la otra mano, se dejó caer hacía atrás agotada, Katherine soltó una risita contagiosa, Bonnie esparció la sustancia picante para intentar quitarla inútilmente-Dejalo Bon, que Kath es tonta…

-Ya, ya, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? ¿en la fiesta de ayer?-Katherine mojó una patata en la salsa brava, el tiempo del descanso se estaba agotando-Elena, en serio, ¿qué te preocupa?

La chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a comerse la lechuga y el tomate por separado de la carne grasienta, Bonnie la observó, Elena siempre era el centro de atención en todos lados, ni siquiera Katherine que era la más alocada de las tres llamaba tanto la atención de la gente, siempre era Elena y eso no iba a cambiar por más que ella fuera la que tuviera nuevas.

-¿Chica de las prisas?-las tres morenas se giraron al oir la pregunta tan cerca de ellas, Elena se alzó sonrió divertida, Katherine alzó una ceja incrédula y Bonnie se hundió aún más en el asiento, ninguna supo a quién se refería, bueno excepto Bonnie, el chico cogió asiento al lado de Katherine, ya que era el único sitio libre-Por fin te encuentro…-abrió su mochila y sacó unas entradas, se removió inquieto, nadie dijo nada-me gustaría, no sé, esta tarde es la noche de las fogatas, ya sabes por el cometa, ¿te gustaría…?

Elena miró entrecerrando los ojos al chico y después a donde se dirigía con la mirada, era Bonnie, la pequeña Bonnie, si Caroline fuera estado cerca fuera hecho su papel de amiga-madre perfectamente, pues eran inseparables.

-Me llamo Elena-soltó de repente, Bonnie quiso matarla con la mirada-y ella Katherine, creo que no nos conocemos.

-Bueno, eres Elena Gilbert claro que te conozco, todos lo hacen-sonrió ampliamente centrando su atención en esa morena de ojos chocolate-me llamo Caleb Smallwood.

-Un placer-las miradas de Elena hacia Caleb alteraron por completo a Bonnie que se levantó de mala gana y salió de allí corriendo, el chico se levantó de un salto, pero la mano de Katherine le impidió moverse.

-No muchachito tu te sientas ahí-le dijo con autoridad, el chico estuvo a punto de replicar pero Elena negó con la cabeza-Bonnie son de las que se enamoran lentamente y de las que sufren rápidamente, no sé si me sigues.

-Pues la verdad es que no…-dijo un pelín intimidado, mirando alternativamente a las dos chicas que le acorralaban.

-Bonnie es nuestra mejor amiga, la queremos mucho-dijo en tono amenazante-y solo queremos tener un charla amigable contigo, para saber que planeas con ella exactamente.

-Vosotras la habéis cabreado-intentó aclararles cosa que no fue buena idea, Elena se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Caleb cuidado, somos peligrosas cuando se trata de amor, ya hemos sufrido bastante, ¿qué quieres de ella? No es coña…

-¿En serio?-las dos chicas asintieron sonrientes-me gusta ¿vale? solo quiero quedar con ella y lo que surja.

-Si eso es muy bonito, cosa que ya sabíamos…-cogió un trozo de hamburguesa repleta de salsa brava y se la introdució directamente en la garganta, sujetándole bien le dio un chorro de brava directamente desde el bote, el chico rabió por lo picante que estaba-ahora vas a hablarnos en serio…

El chico empezó a escupir exageradamente, le gustaba lo fuerte pero no que se lo introducieran directamente en la garganta.

-Ya os lo he dicho ¡lo que surja joder!-se levantó asqueado, no se esperaba para nada esa invitación empezó a recoger sus cosas-estáis como cabras, no voy a hacerle daño, creo que viendo lo visto hasta me lo pensaría dos veces…

Caleb salió espantado de la mesa, las dos morenas empezaron a reir exageradamente, Elena cogió su móvil y llamó a Bonnie.

-Ya está hecho, ¿cómo no nos dijistes esto?-dijo Elena divertida-el chico es mono, pero se ha acojonado, le gustas y mucho.

-Hombre tienes que gustarles no nos ha mandado a la mierda-las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño-Bueno más o menos.

-Gracias chicas-Bonnie no parecía muy convencida, pero ninguna de las chicas quiso darle más importancia, conocían a su amiga y daban por hecho de que eran los nervios-¿os ha dejado los papelitos que llevaba?

-No…-miraron por la mesa-será mejor que vayas a pedirles disculpas por nosotras-dijo Elena-Kath es un poco exagerada a veces.

-No lo soy, tendríamos que haber hecho lo mismo con Matt y Mason-se calló, Elena la agarró de los hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Mason?-Katherine apartó la mirada de la de Elena, no quería hablar sobre el tema y mucho menos con ella, el sonido de la campana fue un bálsamo para la acusada-¡Katherine Pierce! No vas a irte.

-Tenemos examen.

-Pues que espere-cogió sus cosas, y atrajo a Katherine a una esquina-¿qué te ha hecho?

-Nada, solo me dijo…-le costaba la misma vida hablar-nada..

-Solo una palabra Kath…-la amenazó-o no saldrás de aquí.

-Damon…-y salió corriendo, Elena tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, ¿cómo no? siempre era Damon, ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué el chico fuera cambiado por ella? ¿¡por ella!? Vamos hombre, con mala gana siguió a su amiga hasta su examen.

**~Damon & Elena~**

Bonnie corrió hasta alcanzar a Caleb en mitad de las escaleras, casi tropiezan pero el chico tiene más agilidad y impide la caída, no está de muy buen humor, no tiene su sonrisa característica, y eso hace que Bonnie se sienta aún peor.

-Lo siento, lo heredaron de Caroline…-se excusó, el chico no comprendió a qué se refería, venía tocado por el suspenso del trabajo y verla le había hecho que todo le pareciera de otro color, por eso no entendía su comportamiento-quieren protegerme, es solo eso, Elena y Kath son un cielo…

-Ah…-sonrió abiertamente-calla que no sabía de lo que me hablabas…

-¿No estás enfadado?

-En el momento estaba asustado-rió-tus amigas son muy efusivas, pero me caen bien-se acercó más a Bonnie-¿vendrás? Tengo también para tus amigas…

Bonnie dudó pero con la mejor de sus sonrisas se lanzó a sus brazos, besando con pasión los labios del rubio, cierto era que eran muy pocas las veces que se enamoraba pero eso no era excusa para ser lenta en sus emociones, pensaba vivir al máximo, aunque luego tocara sufrir.

-Claro que irán…

-Eres hermosa Bonnie…

**~Damon & Elena~**

Rose rebuscó entre sus cajones, sabía que lo había puesto por algún lado pero ahora no daba con ello, tardó bastante pero el cuaderno de notas salió entre su ropa interior, con una sonrisa sensual buscó el número de teléfono…

-¿Silas? Estoy en la ciudad…-la chica soltó una risita tonta-si Trevor está al tanto...no, eso no es así, tranquilo...lo tengo todo controlado…-soltó otra risita-mi madre está preparando el ultimatum, si, lo conseguiremos, ¡seremos ricos!-se lanzó a la cama-tengo todo listo, nos vemos, ¿a las cuatro? Vale, me parece bien, te quiero mucho...si, si, juego con su cabecita, se enamorará de mi como la última vez…-rió fuertemente-te amo…

Rose colgó con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tras borrar el historial se preparó para la fiesta de la noche, iría con Damon, él siempre la complacía, siempre, no había excepción, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, cogió, otra vez, el teléfono y marcó un número diferente.

-¿Damon?-dijo inocente-Esta noche es lo del cometa, ¿iremos juntos?-sonaba a pregunta pero no lo era en absoluto.

-¿A qué hora?-dijo con pesadez y asco.

-A las ocho...besitos…

Damon fue el primero en colgar asqueado, Rose dio saltos de alegría encima de la cama, por fin podría reunirse con Silas y Trevor, y pronto tendría la fortuna Salvatore, solo tenía que conseguir más pruebas, tocó su panza…

-Tranquilidad...mucha tranquilidad…-dijo victoriosa…

**~Damon & Elena~**

Elena entró al Grill en busca de su hermano, habían quedado para ir todos juntos a la playa, pero no le encontraba en ninguna parte, mientras retrocedía para ir a buscarle en el parking se dio de leches contra una persona, se giró para disculparse, encontrándose a su tía agarrada a Ric, el mejor amigo de Damon, muchas emociones rodearon a Elena en ese momento, Damon y sus cambios de personalidad, Mason y Katherine, como Damon siempre estaba en medio, Matt y ella, Rebeckah, y ahora eso, negando con la cabeza tiró de su tía, la cual no se quejó, pues ya había tenido una charla con Ric.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?-le gritó exagerada sin ocultar su asco ni su pánico ante nadie, ni siquiera Ric que las observaba desde la barra-Está jugando contigo, como Matt, Mason…

-Elena-intentó calmarla, pero la chica no estaba a la labor-Calma, deja que te lo explique…-la chica negaba e intentaba buscar una respuesta, Ric viendo que esto iba a acabar mal le hizo una ceña a Jenna para que le dejara intervenir-vale, me largo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni se te ocurra irte con…!

-Nos quedamos solos-dijo al mismo tiempo, Elena lo miró incrédula, sin comprender porque seguía ahí ofreciéndole un vaso de coca cola, la chica alzó las manos histérica y negó-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, y no voy a dejar a tu tía, ni loco.

-Si esto es un truco del bipolar de Damon no habrá mundo para que huyáis-a Ric le hizo gracia el apodo de su amigo, tenía un informe detallado de la evolución delena, como Mason y él la habían denominado, y sabían que nada había mejorado.

-Solo quiero que me aceptes, o que lo intentes, venías buscando a alguien, pues mientras que viene, ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-No, pero esa copa te la bebes tú-se sentó en la barra-Un calimocho.

El camarero asintió y desapareció durante unos segundos y reapareció con una copa repleta de la bebida, Elena se bebió la mitad de un trago, no era suficiente alcohol pero lo necesitaba, se giró ante Ric.

-¿Y bien? ¿esto no es un truco? ¿como lo de Matt o lo de Mason?

-Lo de Mason no sé lo que es-frunció los labios, una mueca un tanto graciosa-lo de Matt, lo siento mucho, Damon es una cabra loca.

-¿ "es" ? No ha cambiado…-rió, y se bebió lo restante, iba a soltar una billetes, pero Ric se lo impidió, le rellenó la copa para que continuaran.

-Mira no sé si Damon está cambiando, tal vez sea verdad, tu tienes que verlo mejor que yo-le aclaró-Elena no soy ellos, quiero a tu tía, es raro pero estos días con ella…

-¿No es la primera vez?-dio un largo sorbo-Vale, continua…

-Quiero que nos conozcamos…

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le espetó-¿Treinta?

-Si soy un pelín mayor, tuve problemas con mi familia cuando me mudé aquí, por eso empecé la carrera más tarde.

La chica asintió y le animó para que continuara con su "explicación coherente"

-Me gustaría invitaros a los tres a un domingo de playa, que veáis mi lado más paternal-Elena soltó una carcajada que descolocó por completo a Ric.

-Lo siento de veras-se secó una lagrimita-pero es que no os veo a Stefan y a ti siendo colegas, te odia y con razones…

-Siento lo de Stefan también, ¡todos tenemos un pasado!-se quejó, arrepintiéndose al momento, le iba a costar y bastante acercarse a esa chica por no hablar del hermano.

La chica no le contestó, hablar del pasado le hizo recordar los momentos duros de Jeremy, cuando se dio a las drogas, y a las peleas, ella y sus padres siempre estuvieron en medio con ese tema, Stefan pasaba por completo. Jeremy cambió gracias a la muerte de Anna. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, Ric se dio cuenta que no le escuchaba a él, que estaba sumida en algo, casi sin pensarlo la giró y la abrazó, Elena se dejó hacer, lo necesitaba, llevaba necesitándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Siento haberte recordado lo de tu familia-no había que ser muy listos para saber porque la chica lloraba-y no quiero que pienses que soy una amenaza, ni quiero ocupar ningún lugar, solo buscar un hueco en el corazón de Jenna, y en vuestro perdón-sonrió-¿es mucho pedir?

Elena se apartó avergonzada, le sonrió como pudo aunque solo le salió una mueca vacía y sin sentimiento, no tenía ganas de nada, Stefan la llamó desde la distancia, tenía mala cara y era de suponer que se trataba por el abrazo de ellos dos.

-Intentaré calmar las cosas entre Stefan y tú-le aclaró con voz fría-pero no me fío ni un pelo, siento decirte que estás en mi mira.

-Me recuerdas tanto a Damon…-la chica le fulminó con la mirada-¡Elena!-la llamó antes de que saliera del local-Él es como tú, cierra su alma y su corazón con mil llaves, por eso lo de la ropa…

Elena no sabía si quería o no entender sus palabras, estuvo así todo el camino a la playa, allí esperaban Caleb, Bonnie, Katherine y Mason.

-¿Qué cojones…?-Stefan cogió a Katherine del brazo para poder hablar con ella-¿¡qué haces con eso!?

-Ha venido solito, quiere que hablemos…

-¿Te gusta?-la chica asintió-nunca te ha ido bien…

-Lo dice mi ex gay, Stef te quiero mucho pero me hicistes daño, no me vengas con esto, ¿vale?-le acarició la mejilla-no sabes lo fácil que fuera sido estar contigo…

-Kath…

-Te quiero-le dio un tierno beso en los labios, solo un roce, Stefan sonrió, había querido mucho a esa chica, pero no la amaba ni la deseaba, miró con desprecio a Mason, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Llevaban unas horas entre charlas, bromas y baños; Elena estaba tumbada en la arena observando a Caleb y Bonnie que se daban el lote a unos cuántos metros de distancia, apartó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, se alegraba por su amiga, buscó a Mason, Katherine y Stefan, jugaban a la pelota en el agua, ninguno de los dos últimos la llamó para jugar porque ya sabían la respuesta, pero le extrañó bastante que Mason no comentara nada...

**~Damon & Elena~**

-¡Mason!-una voz chillona que no reconoció retumbó en los oídos de Elena, se giró para buscar a la causante, una chica menudita morena de pelo cortito daba saltos alrededor de una figura un tanto conocida, sólo vestía una camisa blanca con unos vaqueros negros desgastados, iba descalzo y con el pelo despeinado a causa de la brisa, la castaña no pudo apartar la vista de Damon el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, la otra chica corrió hasta su lado para tener mejor acceso a Mason-¡Mas-on! Perdona…-le dijo a la castaña, Damon se quedó pálida al verla en el suelo, la chica se sentó a su lado-no te había visto.

-No hay problema-se recostó mejor ignorando el par de ojos azules que la interrogaban.

-Mason está sordo mi Damon…-Elena se levantó de golpe al oír el posesivo-¿estás bien?-pero Elena no pudo contestarle, solo observar inquisitivamente a Damon; Rose los observó a ambos, frunciendo el ceño se levantó para lanzarse a los brazos de Damon y besarle con pasión, con mucho deseo, Mason estaba ya a su lado, pues Elena podía sentir las gotas de agua que corrían por sus hombros, pero no era capaz de moverse ni un centímetro, su mente sólo procesaba la información del beso, le escocía los ojos, quería salir corriendo, pero temía que si se movía todo caería a su alrededor, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Si ya había visto esto miles de veces...

Rose se apartó soltando el aire que había contenido, Damon era un autómata, no se movió ni un milimetro, tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos, los ojos. Elena pudo ver, o creer ver que estaba a punto de llorar, el chico se quitó la camisa con asco, ante la atenta mirada de media playa, tras quitarsela la lanzó al agua, junto a sus vaqueros, Elena vio que iba a hacer lo mismo con lo demás, y las palabras de Ric volvieron a su cabeza, no solo eso sino también la conversación que escuchó a escondidas, tragándose su orgullo corrió hasta él y se abrazó a su espalda, al principio se resistió pero se dejó hacer.

-No tires nada más…-susurró-quedarte desnudo no te va a hacer sentir mejor, no vas a estar más puro-lo dijo sin pensar, en realidad era lo que le sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de Damon, actuaba sin reconocerse, Damon sorbió por la nariz, sorprendiendo por completo a Elena, se giró ante ella, los ojos rojos, y el rostro descompuesto, la chica pasó una mano por su mejilla, calmando así sus temores.

-Sácame de aquí-le costó la misma vida pronunciar esas palabras, cerró los ojos no quería ver su rechazo ni la reacción de los compañeros de Elena.

Rose se quedó pálida al ver que aceptaba la ofrenda de Elena que se dejaba arrastrar por ella, apretó con fuerza los puños, la chica llevaba la camisa y los vaqueros en la mano, y parecía que Damon accedía a que la ropa permaneciera intacta, Mason se acercó a la castaña.

-¿A qué jode?-Rose rabió, llamando la atención de todos los demás, Stefan, no se movió solo observó como su hermana arrastraba a Damon, no le gustaba ni un pelo, el chico de ojos azules eran un gran actor.

* * *

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! sois lo mejor!

Besos


End file.
